A beautiful friendship
by mediaMental
Summary: What if Lorelai and Rory never made up can certian circumstaces bring them back together after years. Will there relationship ever be the same. LL pairing
1. The beginning of a beautiful friendship

"Wow it's so big" Katie exclaimed as they drove through the gates of her new school. She looked around at the large buildings and stone gargoyles and felt a wave of pride surge through her body. She Katie Danes had made it to Chilton academy, she knew she could do it, everybody did but it was still a major achievement. Coming form Stars Hallow and not belonging to the high class society that Chilton was based on made admission solely on effort and had nothing to do with the money or status of her family.

"Have a good day kiddo you sure you don't want me and dad to join you?"

"Yeah mum I'll be fine I can do this is just another step towards Harvard right"

"Yeah it is kid" her mother replied.

"Bye Kat have a good day" her father added as she exited the car with a wide grin ready to take on the world.

"You ok" he asked his wife as they moved slowly away form the school knowing what or better who she was thinking about.

"Yeah I am just thinking about our beautiful smart daughter" she replied with a smile. Luke took her hand in his anyway showing her he knew how she was feeling, what she was feeling and that he was there for her. They drove home in silence Luke still holding his wife's hand stroking it softly.

"Lorelai" he said breaking the silence as they arrived back in Stars Hallow outside the diner.

"You want to come in for a coffee or go straight to the inn"

"There are too things I never say no too, one is coffee and I think you know what else I am talking about hon." She replied cheeky smile on her face thinking all done.

"A simple yes was all I needed but I guess after all this time I should be used to your mouth" he replied happy she had stopped thinking about the past and was ready to focus on the day.

"You think you would" she said leaning in to kiss him "I know you love my mouth" she said pulling away.

"Yes I do. Now lets get you inside for a shot before you start withdrawal symptoms, you daughter was so excited this morning she drunk all the coffee I had brewed."

"Hey" a tall, dark haired boy greeted as he stopped at the locker next to Katie who was currently unloading her books.

"Hey" she replied "you new today too?"

"Yeah is it really that obvious"

"You just have the same vaguely excited yet overwhelmed look on your face."

"Right I guess at least we are starting a beginning of the year, so there are many of us in the same boat" her replied "I'm William by the way"

"Yeah I guess so it would suck coming in part way through. Katie" she said extending her hand and shaking his.

"Nice to meet you Katie, do you live around here?"

"No far away my family lives in Stars Hallow small town about 30 minutes form here. What about you are you from a high society Hartford family?" Katie inquired doubting that this boy had come from the snobby class that her mother often talked about because he seemed so down to earth.

"Well I live in Hartford but not in the richest parts. My great grandparents where the rich snobby type but my Mom cut herself off from them, both my parents are hard working. Dad is a computer wiz designs websites and my Mom is a writer mostly journalism but she is working on a novel too. What about your parents?"

"Dad owns a diner and Mom…" just then the bell rang interrupting the teenagers talk.

"Well it was nice meeting you William…?" she hesitated wanting to know his last name.

"Hadley" he supplied.

"Nice meeting you Will Hadley, now I know it's a long shot but did you happen to take any notice on you orientation tour and remember where room 18 math was?"

"Sorry but at least we are lost together that is my class too."

After wandering around for several minutes looking for a friendly face they found one. They asked for the directions and to there embarrassments were actually right outside the classroom. So they walked in and took a seat each side by side both ready and excited about there first Chilton lesson and challenging workload.

"Hey" Will said walking up behind a flustered looking Katie "you look a bit annoyed"

"Oh hey Will, yeah well I planed to take a bus home but I managed to miss it"

"I can give you a ride if you like it would be no problem, it was fun having a talk at lunch we could continue it" he said eagerly. He wasn't quite sure what it was about Katie but he liked her. She was fun and cheeky as he had found out and he liked how he had just started calling him Will without permission. He thought they could become good friends because they came from similar families.

"Sure why not" she smiled "but you better drive safe my dad is known to lose his temper if his little girl is not looked after."

"How can you not love that song" Katie questioned as they pulled up at the diner 35 minutes later.

"If you had a mother who played it over and over again you would learn to hate it too" Will replied.

"Well actually my mother does play it all the time and it had the complete opposite effect on me" she replied grinning.

"Ok sure maybe it is a chick thing. I guess I will see you at school tomorrow" he questioned as she started to gather he bag and jacket.

"Yeah but if you like coffee you can stay for a cup my dad makes the best coffee in the world I'll shout you a cup it's the least I can do."

"No one in the world could drink more coffee than me and my mother. It would be a sin to refuse a cup." He said secretly glad he could spend a little more time with his new friend.

"Come on in then and just for the record I am sure my mother could drink more coffee that you and your mother put together. Sometimes I think the only reason she married my father was for his burgers and coffee but then I see the way she looks at him, they are so cute. Don't tell my dad I said that though."

Will just smiled and followed Katie into the nice little diner. They walked over to the counter and both took a seat.

"Dad" Katie called and a man walked out of the kitchen.

"Your dad's upstairs with your Mom Katie, they have been there five minutes I am sure they will be down soon. Can I pour you and your friend a coffee?"

"Thanks Caesar but do you really have to ask"

Caesar poured them each a coffee and Will lifted the mug to his lips and took a small sip.

"Wow" he said as the dark liquid aroused his taste buds and slid down his throat. "You were right this really is the best coffee in the world"

"Never doubt me I am always right my perfect tests scores are the evidence as well as my perfect mother. Us Danes girls we are two of a kind"

Just then Luke walked out from behind the curtain that lead to his office upstairs. His lips were red and moulded into a wide smile as moved behind the counter noticing his daughter.

"Hey Katie we didn't expect you home so soon I was just about to make you a snack so it would be ready when you got here. How was your day?"

"It was great dad but I missed the bus so Will gave me a ride, I guess the trip was quicker with out all the other stops. To thank Will for the ride I asked him in for a coffee and it seems you have another admirer of you black death." She explained gesturing to Will as she did.

"Hello Will was it, thank you for giving my daughter a lift would you like a burger?"

"No thanks Mr Danes I should be heading home soon and I am afraid if I try your burgers as well I might want to purpose marriage as this coffee was so good" Will said jokingly in his normal fashion. Luke couldn't help but smile he could see why Katie liked this boy he was so much like Lorelai and her. Yet he still replied in his normal fashion.

"It'll kill you"

Just then Lorelai too made her way down the stairs her lips with a fresh coat of lip gloss and the same smile on her lips.

"Hey Luke coffee now" she said sitting next to her daughter eyeing the young man next to her.

"William Hadley" Will said putting out his hand to shake it as Luke placed a coffee cup in front of Lorelai. Lorelai looked between the two a few times before picking up the coffee taking a large gulp and then shaking hands with Will.

"Will gave me a lift home because I inherited my mom's genes and managed to miss the bus.

"Nice to meet you Will" Lorelai said after another mouthful of coffee. Just then his cell phone began to ring and he noticed the sign prohibiting them.

"I better go that's my mom she'll be wondering where I am it was nice meet you all. See you tomorrow Katie."

"Bye" Katie replied waving as he walked outside flipping open his phone.

"Come on Katie that was your first chance to get your new friend to help in the fight against diner rules" Lorelai wined smiling at her daughter.

"Mom I believe that is your fight and you are the only one who can get away with it because you take dad upstairs where you shut him up with your lips."

"Ok sure but you could too if you just tried harder how come you got my eating habits and personality yet refuse to help tease your dad with me? Anyway how was your fist day at your new school apart from meeting a totally spunky guy?" she asked giving her daughter a wink as she talked about Will.

"Good I am already feeling challenged and I like it."

"Aww your just like your mommy I feel challenged everyday as I talk your dad into giving me my 10th cup of coffee and my 5th burger." The girls laughed together and smiled widely as Luke set down burgers and fries in front of each of them.

"So the first day went well then and you meet a girl" Wills mother asked as they sat in front of the television that nigh eating dinner.

"Yeah the classes were great and Katie is really nice, we had coffee in her town and I swear it was the best coffee in the world mom" he replied enthusiastically

Rory just smiled to her self and thought of the real best coffee in the world and the people who drank it. She dreamed of one day sharing it with her son and showing him where her love of coffee had come from but at the moment it was not possible too much time had passed those bridges had been burned too long.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story idea. I really wanted to write something original and this idea just popped into my head. Give me some feedback on what you think and if it is a goer I will give you chapter number two.**


	2. A family dinner

Katie and Lorelai were sitting at the diner counter drinking coffee and talking. Katie looking frequently at her watch not wanting to be late and miss the morning bus as she had already missed the afternoon one several times during her first week. It was now Monday the beginning of her second week at Chilton and things couldn't be better.

"Hey Mom don't forget I won't be home till late today cause Will is showing me his favourite coffee place." Katie reminded her mother.

"Ok honey; just remember its dad's night off and that means one of his regular healthy family dinners."

"Yeah see you Mom, Dad got to run"

"Bye" Lorelai and Luke replied to there daughter as she hurried from the diner.

"So my husband what wonderful meal will you cook for your family tonight?"

Lorelai enquired. Ever since the two had been married Luke would set aside 3 nights a week that he took off to cook his wife and eventually his daughter, a healthy home cooked meal. The other four nights of the week, diner or take-away food was allowed or the girls could request a home cooked meal.

"I was thinking maybe that pasta you both like or some nachos" Luke replied smiling at his wife and giving her a quick kiss as he knew she would be leaving soon.

"Yum on both accounts" she said referring to dinner and the kiss "but I have to run too, see you tonight babe." Lorelai said taking a last sip of her coffee and getting up.

"Bye" Luke called to his wife.

"Hey" said Will ask he sat down next to Katie in the lunch hall.

"Hey" Katie replied "we still on for after school?"

"Yeah defiantly I'll introduce you to the second best coffee in the world. Not that you need it considering your access to the best."

The two carried on in easy conversation talking about their weekends and the silly things each had to research for there first English assignment. The task was to research, in as must detail as possible and write an essay, about the object you were given. It was meant to help with creativity as you had to find a talking point on things like the hair brush or a pack of cards. Will had gotten the ruler and Katie the coffee mug.

"Man your assignment is an A+ on a golden platter you're allowed to include interviews on people's opinions you can write about the coffee mug through your mother eyes." Will said thinking of how funny and clever he was sure Katie's essay would be.

"Yours will be good too there are some many good angles you can look at for the ruler." She defended but failed to think of any proving Will's point. Just then the bell rang and both parted ways agreeing to meet at Will's car later that afternoon.

Luke was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Lorelai was in the kitchen watching when the phone rang.

"Lorelai can you get that" Luke asked snapping Lorelai out of her starring session.

"Sure babe" she said leaving the kitchen to find the phone.

"Hello Danes residence better be a good reason I answered." Lorelai said in her normal home phone greeting.

"Hey Mom Will's car just stopped and we are pulled off the road just past Woodbury. Can you get Daddy to come get us and then call Wills parents so they can come collect him and the car?" a slightly flustered Katie Dane's asked her mother.

"Sure honey while they are here we could invite them for dinner Dad always cooks too much anyway and it would be nice to finally meet them" Lorelai replied excited at the thought of meeting some new friends.

"Yeah good idea his dad is out of town for two days on business but I'm sure his mom would like that." Katie replied

"OK, see you honey dad will be there soon"

"Bye Mom" Katie replied hanging up her cell phone as the line went dead.

Lorelai waved to Luke as he pulled out of the drive to fetch Katie and Will. She picked up the phone again and dialled the number her daughter had next to the phone.

"Hello" said a voice at the other end after a few rings.

"Oh hi Mrs Hadley, its Katie's mom here apparently Will's car broke down just pass Woodbury. My husband has gone to pick them both up and we were wondering, since you have to pick up Will anyway, if you would like to join us for dinner" Lorelai asked realising that instead they should have offer to drop Will home but then remembering the car.

"Um yes that would nice actually, my husband is out of town and I am not much of a cook so why not. I would like to meet the mother of such an intelligent and funny girl." Rory relied politely not wanting to be rude to this new woman, especially since Will had told her she was quite a bit older than herself.

"Ok we live in Stars Hollow in a big white house with stone pillars right on the main road."

"The old Twickem house" Rory enquired

"Yeah that's the one I guess we'll see you soon look forward to meeting you" Lorelai replied being polite to Wills mother still not sure weather she was one of the snobby Hartford type.

"Yeah see you soon" Rory replied now feeling reluctant about going. She hadn't known Katie lived in Stars Hallow she didn't really know a lot about Katie apart from that her son liked her. She didn't want to return to her home town now, for this but she had to. She had to pick up her son and politely attend the dinner but she was going to avoid everything else in the town.

Rory carefully slowly approached the front steps of the old Twickem house 30 minutes later. She noticed a nice red jeep and new black truck parked in the driveway and assumed Katie's father had returned with the kids. She took a deep breath and slowly moved to ring the bell reminding her of Friday night dinners years ago with her mother. She shook the thought from her head realising now was not the time to regret the pass and hurriedly rang the bell before her nerve was lost.

Will and Katie opened the door to meet Rory as Lorelai walked out of the living room to greet her guest.

"Mom" she heard Will call as he opened the door. Lorelai walked further into the entrance and took a look at the tall brunette before her. She looked up and was caught in her blue eyes.

"Mom?" Rory asked as they stood staring at each other both joy and pain filling their hearts.

"Mom" Katie asked confused looking at her mother for answers but she was still staring at Wills mother tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Luke hearing the fuss from the kitchen walked out into the entrance hall to see what the fuss was about. He was confused because he was sure he had heard mom said by three different people. He looked at the scene before him then specifically at Wills mother. Confusion was quickly replaced by shock.

"I think we are going to need some coffee in here" he said knowing that there was going to be lots of talking as soon as the two Gilmore's broke out of there trace. Luke statement seemed to do the trick and both Rory and Lorelai began to laugh.

"Did he really just offer us coffee with no stab at our future health?" Rory questioned her mother.

"Yeah" Lorelai replied still part way in her daze. All she wanted to do right now was pull Rory into a tight hug and make up for all the lost years. She wanted to talk until Friday and share all the important events each had missed. Instead she made a simple first step not aware that everyone was still standing there Luke having made no attempt to make coffee yet.

"I missed you kid" she whispered her voice thick with emotion.

Luke seeing that it was time to leave the two along took Will and Katie into the kitchen and told them there mothers would explain soon.

"I missed you so much mom" Rory replied as tears started to role down her cheeks and she moved closer to her mom who opened her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. Both smiling as they felt the small hole in there heart be filled. With reluctance Lorelai pulled away from the hug.

"I think we need to explain to the kids" Lorelai stated "and then maybe Luke can take them out for dinner and we can have a little chat. I mean, that is if you want to, I know we can't fix all our problems tonight or maybe ever. All I know is that I have missed you so much and I want to know what has happened in your life. I love you Rory. I want to know my daughter again and I guess my grandson, man that sounds weird. I'm a grandma." Lorelai rambled feeling a little awkward and afraid that her daughter might walk out of her life again.

"Yes that's sound like a good idea. I love you too mom it's been so hard without my best friend and my mom." Rory replied.

Lorelai took Rory's hand and lead her into the lounge where they both sat on the couch.

"I can't believe you still have this thing" Rory exclaimed as she felt her bum fall into the old lumpy couch.

Lorelai just smiled at her daughter comment then broke into laughter.

"You know what I just thought of?" Lorelai questioned "you remember how grandma Gilmore's maiden name was Gilmore. Maybe we have some scary gene defect that makes us attracted to each other. I mean what if we hadn't met today and Katie and Will. Ewww that is just too gross" Lorelai moaned.

Rory couldn't help but laugh at her mother for she remembered the day well that her mother had informed her of the Gilmore inbreeding. What a family she thought.

**Well that's the second chapter hope you like it as much as the first. Still more to come, the more reviews I get the quicker I will write so give me feed back so come on let me know this story is being read.**


	3. You were scared

"Luke, Katie Will" Lorelai called into the kitchen needing to tell her daughter and grandson the truth so she could have a talk with Rory. Luke came out of the kitchen closely followed by Katie and Will. All were carrying coffee and Luke placed a cup down in front of both Rory and Lorelai, then sat down next to his wife. He took her hand in his and held it tightly knowing she was keeping her feelings under control for the sake of Katie and Will. They too took a seat next to each other, on the couch opposite the one occupied by there parents.

"Mom what's going on?" Katie asked her mom seriously wanting answers.

Luke squeezed her hand a little tighter encouraging her to tell their daughter the truth.

"Well honey, remember when you were 3 and you went into the room at the end of the hall. You came out all confused because no one else lived here but the room was set up with personal belongings, so it was defiantly not a guest room" Lorelai asked breaking the news to her daughter slowly by way of anecdote.

"Yeah I remember you told me it was my sister's room." Katie replied still not putting all the pieces together.

"Yeah well Rory is your sister. She is my daughter I had her when I was 16 but we fell out 20 years ago during her second year a Yale." Lorelai explained watching for emotion her daughters face.

"What, no it can't be true, you mean Will is my nephew this is weird this is really, really weird." Katie yelled confused trying to figure out what she felt. It seemed almost logical she had felt this special connection with Will form the start. They had been great friends and had fun talking; he had never really been a potential boyfriend.

"Kat" Luke said concerned about what his daughters outburst could mean "you and Will haven't done anything you shouldn't have, now we know you are related, have you?"

"No daddy I would talk to mom before doing that, we barely met. We are just good friends the more I think about it the more sense it makes. I felt this really weird thing when I meet Will I felt calm and safe like nothing would ever happen. It was like he was family and he is." Katie said a little annoyed at first that her dad would ask such a question and then finishing with a smile as she thought of her new nephew and sister.

"Are you ok Will" Rory asked as he had sat there starring at his hands for some time.

"Who was William" he asked.

"What" Rory replied a little confused at her son's strange question.

"William, who I was named after you said he was my grandfather" Will replied.

Luke looked at Lorelai and then Rory and back to Lorelai who smiled and gave his hand a squeeze for a change.

"He was your grandfather. William Danes was Luke's dad neither me nor mom ever got to meet him, but Luke loved him so we did too. Luke is not my real father but he is I have decided, my dad. When you were born I wanted you to have a strong but gentle name William Gilmore Hadley seemed perfect." Rory replied

Rory looked over at her dad who was hugging his mother with small tears in his eyes. Both he and Lorelai had chosen the name William Gilmore Danes if Katie turned out to be a boy. To know that Rory had decided to use his father's name for her only son made him truly honoured. He pulled away from Lorelai and stood up walking over to his oldest daughter. She too stood up and embraced Luke, her coffee supplier, for so long now finally her father.

"Can I call you Nana" Will asked Lorelai like a shy two year old. He had always wanted to have proper grandparents growing up. The kind he saw on television or at his friend's birthdays. Now he had been given that gift and he wasn't going to let it go.

"Umm well it makes me sound kinda old, but I guess for my favourite grandson I could consider it." Lorelai replied bringing a large smile to Wills face.

"Thanks Nana" he said giving her a large hug already getting used to belonging to a larger family.

"Daddy" Katie moaned from the couch where she was still seated "I'm hungry"

"Yeah me too" Will agreed

"Man" Luke groaned "Now I have twice as many Gilmore's to feed how am I going to find a coffee pot big enough for family dinners?"

"Hey Babe, I know it is healthy home cooked meal night but maybe you could take you daughter and grandson out for dinner. I think it's about time Will was welcomed to the family with a Luke's burger." Lorelai said looking into her husbands eyes so he knew she needed some time to talk with Rory.

"Ok just this once. I'll bring you guys back your usual heart attack, in about an hour." Luke replied giving his wife a kiss.

"Come on Katie, Will, how does a double cheese and bacon with chilli fires sound?" he asked putting on his coat as each kid said by to there mother, sister and Nana.

"I think your forgetting something Dad" Katie replied.

"Yeah you'll get you cup of death" Luke groaned following them out the door to his truck.

"Sit down" Lorelai said to Rory as they wandered back to the lounge after fare welling Katie, Luke and Will. Rory sat opposite her mother taking a final sip of her coffee before beginning to talk. She knew her mother expected her to, that she wanted an explanation and to be filled in on the important events she had missed. So she started at the start not knowing how her mother would react.

"I know I screwed up mom, I screwed up and I disappointed you when I left Yale because of what Mitcham said. It was stupid and if I were as strong as you it wouldn't have happened. I did go back though it took me almost a full year but I did it. That was when I first wanted to make contact again, to fix thing between us. Then I thought maybe I should wait till I had settled back in and managed to catch up. That it had been so long that I should wait till I had accomplished that, something you could be proud of me for. I did catch up and settle back in but that took me the rest of the year, then I thought it had been so long maybe I should wait till I passed all my exams, it was more to show after such a long time. So I did I worked hard passed all my exams and I was so pleased but then I started to think again. I started to get scared maybe you would be mad I hadn't called you in over a year. After no contact what would you do if I just called to say I passed all my exams. So I left it, I thought calling after two years to say I graduated Yale would sound better so again I left it. Then I did pass and was going to graduate and I tried to call, I picked up the phone so many times but I couldn't I was scared, it had been to long too much had changed. So I didn't call I graduated with out any family, as I cut off grandma and grandpa after the paid for the rest of Yale. There were so many times after that, that I thought about calling and all the things I wanted to say. When I got engaged, my wedding, when I found out I was pregnant, when I had William. But I couldn't Mom too much time had passed, it was too hard and I was too scared." Rory explained looking at her mother tears rolling down her cheeks. Her mother sat there listening anger boiling up inside of her this was not the daughter she had raised. She and Rory shared everything never afraid of what the other would say because they would love each other no matter what.

"How could you. How could not call because you were scared of what I might say. I love you Rory I always will no matter what. How could you cut me off because you where scared. Do you have any idea what I went through? After I cooled down about Yale I started ringing my parents, who I hate may I add, to talk to you. They would make up some excuse that you where busy or out. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? That the daughter I had lived my life for no longer wanted to talk to me? Then one day I ring and they say you just left that they gave you the rest of the Yale money to do with what you like, so you just left. No one had any clue where you were. Do know how much that killed me? What if I had of been in a car accident and needed a blood transplant and you were the only one who could give it? How would they call you? What if I died? You wouldn't even have known. What if you died? I checked the newspaper every week Rory to make sure there weren't any Lorelai Lee's dead anywhere. That was so selfish. You weren't too scared to tell me you slept with Dean or stole a boat. But you couldn't ring and tell me that good news that you returned to Yale. Or even just give me a phone number for life or death situations. LOSING YOU ALMOST KILLED ME RORY. IF I DIDN'T HAVE LUKE WHO KNOWS IT COULD OF. HOW COULD YOU, YOU KNOW WHAT LEAVE, JUST LEAVE IF YOU ARE SO SCACARED, JUST LEAVE, RUN AWAY JUST LIKE CHRIS.YOU KEPT MY GRANDSON FROM ME BECAUSE YOU WHER SCARED. LEAVE, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Lorelai yelled sobbing as she did unable to control her emotions.

"No Mom I won't leave. I will not run away again I am an adult now and I want my family back. I will not leave until we talk about this and sort it out. I was scared but not any more. The hardest part is over I have faced you again. Now I will not run away. I am either leaving this house with a fixed relationship with my mother or in a body bag. Whatever comes first." Rory yelled back showing her mother that she wasn't the young girl who made those silly decisions 20 years ago. That she was now a fully grown responsible woman who would no longer run away from her problems.

Just then Luke walked in carrying the burgers and fries. He had heard the tail end of Lorelai's outburst and Rory's reply and was glad that Katie had decided to walk home with Will so he could see the town. He knew that these things needed to be said and that things would be alright in the end. That his Gilmore girls would always end up together. He also knew that it had been a long day and that perhaps enough had been said and both girls needed a big sleep to ponder the tiring day. He walked into the Lounge and put down a bag of Luke's in front of Rory. He then walked over to his still sobbing wife and lifted her into his arms. He carefully placed a small kiss on her forehead and carried her upstairs to her bed room. There he lay her on the bed and placed bag of Luke' beside her.

"I love you Lorelai, I love you so much and I promise you every thing will be ok" Luke whispered in to her ear placing two more soft kisses to her forehead.

"She can't leave Luke; I can't lose her, not again. I can't lose her or Will. I'm just so angry. You should have herd her it was like she was me and I was Emily the way she talked about how she was scared. Don't let her leave Luke we still need to talk. I just want my little girl back." Lorelai begged sobbing again Luke holing her tight and rubbing her back to comfort her.

"It's ok Baby, everything will be ok. Rory isn't going to leave she told you she wouldn't. She loves you. I am going to go sort out some beds for everyone. Try and eat something while I'm gone. I will be back soon honey. Just remember I love you and so does your grandson and both you daughters." Luke assured giving her one last kiss on the forehead.

"But Luke, I yelled at Rory I told her to leave my house I told her to leave just like Chris" Lorelai sobbed upset again.

"Hey you look at me Lorelai. Rory is not going anywhere I won't let her. She is just as stubborn as you and she has her mind set on staying, she will be here to talk in the morning once the kids are at school. I promise." Luke finished. He then hugged his wife one more time before heading down stairs to sort out his daughters and grandson.

He got downstairs and saw Rory still sitting in the couch with a now empty Luke's bag in front of her. She stood up when she saw him, eyes still wet with tears. Luke put his arm around her shoulders and led her down the hall.

"Let me show you to your room. You look like you could use a good sleep" he said opening the door at the end of the hall. Rory walking inside looking at the walls that her mother had decorated with her Yale accessories and her bed from the 'Crap Shack' neatly made up in the corner.

"Will?" Rory asked concerned about her son.

"I'll set him up in the guest room and take him to school tomorrow. You just get a good sleep, tomorrow is going to be another big day."

"Thank you so much daddy" Rory said giving him a hug and getting into bed. Luke just smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving the room to sort out the rest of his family.

**Well that's it for 3 hope you enjoyed it I know some of you were surprised that I let then meet so soon but I did. I also know some of you thought the reaction of Lorelai was off so I hope you like this chapter better. I didn't want her to go off in font of the kids so I made her save it till they had left. Please review with some feedback and if you still like the story I will write another chapter.**


	4. Mending a broken heart

Luke walked quietly back into the house not wanting to wake his sleeping wife or daughter. He had just dropped Will and Katie at school and wanted to make breakfast before the two girls woke. He made his way to the kitchen and began to prepare a Gilmore worthy meal. He thought about all that had happened as he cooked, of how much both Rory and Lorelai had to sort out. He smiled as he realised that if this worked out his family would once again be complete. His wife had never quite been the same since Rory left, even when she finally acknowledged that she was never coming back, there was still a small piece of her missing. Rory and Lorelai loved each other so much, if they worked this out each would get back a piece of there heart.

Breakfast was finally cooked with enough cholesterol and coffee to please both his girls. He loaded a plate and large mug of coffee onto a tray and walked down the hall to the end room. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in" Rory responded lifting her head from the pillow as Luke walked in. She smiled as she saw the tray he was carrying.

"Wow a Luke's breakfast I have missed them so much. I can see why mom kept you around so long, if this is the treatment she receives." Rory laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah" Luke laughed "but she does have other uses for me too" Luke replied knowing it was something Lorelai would say.

"Gee mom really has rubbed off on you. Luke Danes can joke who would have known."

"Yeah" Luke replied again "anyway enjoy your breakfast; I better get your mom hers before it gets cold. I am going to the diner after that but I will be back with your guy's lunch."

"Thanks Luke" Rory smiled "oh and can I use your phone, my husband should be home by now and I don't want him to worry."

"Sure it's the pink thing in the hall that looks like it belongs in a doll house. You can get your husband to stop by the diner round lunch if you like and we can come back to the house together. Luke's is a bit easier to find than this place and I am sure you want him to meet your mom as soon as possible."

"Thanks that sounds good." Rory said reluctantly not knowing weather or not her and her mother would even be talking by lunch. Luke saw the look in her eye and knew what she was thinking.

"Everything is going to be ok Rory; your mom just needed some time to sleep on things. She loves you so much she is not going to let you walk away again. I will go feed her and I reckon it would be safe to go upstairs in about 40 minutes, once the coffee has fully set in"

"Thanks Dad" Rory called as he left the room her heart swelling as he turned and gave her one last smile. It was strange to finally be able to call him that. She didn't know weather she would use Luke or dad more often but when he was being so sweet and caring like just then and last night she thought dad fitted well.

"I smell coffee" Lorelai said sitting up in bed as Luke brought her a tray of breakfast like he had for Rory. He smiled at her as he noted her bed hair and sleepy eyes. He set her breakfast down on the bedside dresser and gave her a short kiss. As it ended she reached out and grabbed her coffee mug taking an eager gulp.

"MMM" she announced "you really know how to wake a girl up"

"I try" Luke replied seeing she was trying to avoid talking about Rory at the moment. He sat down on the bad next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She immediately wrapped her arms around him too, putting her head on his shoulder and breathing in his warm comforting scent. She felt so safe in his arms and he always knew just the right time to let her in.

"She's still here" Luke spoke softly not letting her go. "I took the kids to school and she is downstairs in her room with breakfast." Lorelai nodded and held onto him still needing to gather strength from him so she was strong enough to face her daughter.

"I called Sookie told her you wouldn't be at the inn today. Nothing else" Luke continued knowing she just needed this time to be weak in front of him so she could be strong in everything else. "I am going to go to the diner in a little while but I will be back with lunch. Mr Hadley is going to meet me at the diner so I will bring him back here too." Lorelai again nodded in conformation that she understood. "I love you so much honey and I will be here for you however I can. I just know you need to talk to her alone. If you need me don't hesitate to call. You are my life and I will be back in a flash" he said stroking her hair lightly and rubbing her back. He had purposely not used Rory names because he knew she still needed a little more strength and didn't want to take any from her. It was his job to give it to her.

"Just 10 more minutes" Lorelai said pulling her head back slowly tears visible in her eyes. Luke nodded kissing her on the forehead and she snuggled back down into his chest to gain the last of the strength she needed.

Lorelai pulled back after 10minutes and looked Luke in the eye.

"Thank you" she said kissing him softly.

"You don't have to thank me. You're my wife and I love you, I want to be here to help you. It was what I agreed to when I said 'I do' and even before that when I said 'I'm all in'. I like being here to help it makes me happy to hold you honey. I'm happy when you're happy and I like to think I can help to make you that way." Luke said looking straight at Lorelai, needing her to know he is here with her through all of this through all of everything.

"You do" Lorelai said quietly kissing him one last time and pushing him off the bed. Luke took the hint and began to leave knowing nothing more needed to be said between them. Knowing she was now strong enough for her conversation with Rory.

"Luke" Lorelai called as he reached the door "I love you too" she whispered bringing a wide grin too his face.

"Goodbye Mrs Danes" he said smile growing wider "enjoy your cold breakfast" with that he walked out the door, down the stairs and out the front door. He shut the door behind him leaving two woman who where miles apart behind, hoping to return to a mother and daughter closer together.

Rory herd the front door close long after she had finished her breakfast and rang her husband. She was reading one of her old books which had been on the bookshelf in her room. It felt so right to be back here in her teenage room. Obviously it wasn't exactly the same given the fact it was in a completely different house, but felt like her. She remembered the first time she had entered her mother's old room at the Gilmore mansion, how foreign it had seemed. It was defiantly not her mother. This room though reminded her so much of herself, her mother had preserved her personality in the room. She thought about the fact that her mother could keep her room for her exactly how she would have had it, in this house. When her mother parents keep her childhood room the same and it was nothing like her. The Gilmore's hadn't shifted a thing or thrown anything out yet the room was not their daughter's. Her mom had shifted house and had to buy more books and posters to replace the ones she had taken. Yet she had gotten it exactly right, exactly how Rory would have. She smiled at the thought, happy again to think about their special bond. Sad also that she had never contacted her mother over the years, she had cut her off just like Lorelai had done to Emily. She was disappointed in herself, she thought about how hard her mother had worked to give her a happy childhood, unlike her own. How she had tried so hard to stop her relationship with her daughter, turning out like the one with her mother had. It was in the end Rory's fault that it had. Her mother had given her everything, every opportunity, all the love she had. It had been Rory who had ruined the relationship; they had ended up like Lorelai and Emily. It wasn't because Lorelai made the same mistake as her mother, this time, her, the daughter had been at fault. Thinking of all the lost time of all the things her mother had missed because of her she began to cry, letting the years of regret and disappointment slowly out.

20 minutes later Rory finally pulled herself together again ready to face her mother. Needing to face her mother, to talk and apologize again. To tell and hear all the things that had happened in the last 20 years. She needed her mother and best friend like she always had. So Rory slowly stood up and made her way to the stairs. As she stepped onto the bottom step she saw her mother at the top. Their eyes locked and Rory climbed to the middle to meet her. Lorelai opened her arms to her daughter as they met at the middle of the stairs. She saw her tear stained cheeks and pulled her daughter into a warm embrace. There was still so much that needed to be talked about and shared. Lorelai still had a lot more she wanted to say about how hurt she was. That would have to wait; right now she just needed to hold her daughter, to be the strong mother and best friends. To feel the happiness she felt as she held her daughter close again. They each felt the small hole in their heart once again fill the one that could not be filled by anything else, no matter how much there loving husbands tried. They stood there in each other's embrace for a long time longer than they had yesterday before the fight. They stood there on the steps for a long time, each letting a small piece of there broken heart mend.

**There it is chapter 4 hoped you liked it. There is still more to come I have more ideas and the more feedback I get the more quickly my thoughts will be put onto paper. Thanks for reading and please review it gives me motivation.**


	5. Just the same

"Your husband still makes a pretty good breakfast" Rory said pulling back from the hug.

"Yeah he does" said a smiling Lorelai. She took Rory's hand and led her down the stairs to the couch where they each took a seat. They leaned there backs against the arms and lifted their legs up so they were facing each other.

"I want to know everything" Lorelai said looking at Rory and smiling. The past day had been a rollercoaster of emotions and she was sure there were many more to come. Right now though, they were waiting to get back on the ride. It was calm and now was the time to fill in more gaps from the last twenty years, of each of their lives.

"Where do I start? I guess I graduated from Yale with honourers in journalism. Me and Logan separated not long after my return, so by that time, I had a new boyfriend and we moved in together. We lived together for about half a year and then we got married. The ceremony was really small but nice. I had Paris as my bridesmaid and Christopher walked me down the isle."

"Wait" Lorelai said feeling a little hurt and angry "Your dad walked you down the isle. I called him and asked if he knew where you were. I called him even after all the trouble he caused after what he tried to do to me. He said he hadn't seen you. I asked him to call if he herd anything but he didn't call, not ever. You invited your dad but no me" Lorelai questioned feeling again the betrayal of the daughter she had tried so hard to give everything.

"Mom I didn't invite dad I invited Chris. I walked down the isle with Chris, the symbol of my real father the necklace he gave me for my 21st birthday. I wore the pearl as my something old and to help me remember the last time I saw you two. I invited Chris because it was easy, he means little to me. The relationship is so easy to mend because there is barely one there. There is never much to fix because there is never much to break. You, Luke, Grandma and Grandpa it was different you were special I couldn't just fix it because it would take so long to get back to what we had. I didn't invite you because I don't love you mom, it's because I love you more than anyone." Rory said beginning to get emotional and wiping tears form her cheeks. Lorelai pulled her into a hug again and stroked her hair.

"I love you too Rory so much. It just hurts I tried all I could to not be like my mother but all I feel now is that I have failed like her." Lorelai explained her voice breaking and vulnerable as she too was crying.

"Hey Mom you listen to me, you are nothing like grandma. I love you so much and you didn't provoke me to run away at all. You always told me how proud of me you were, you gave me confidence and I never doubted your love for me. I made a silly mistake mom, all of it was my fault." Rory said cheeks still wet with tears she pulled away to look at her mother.

"I'm not like Emily?" Lorelai questioned looking like in her daughters eyes, like a small child asking if she was in trouble.

"Not at all mom" Rory assured pulling her into a hug again.

"So who was the lucky groom?" Lorelai said pulling back from her daughter several minutes later when both had settled down and were ready to carry on with their catching up.

"Marty he was my friend at Yale for ages. When I was dating Logan we fell out because he told me he had feelings for me and I couldn't really return them at the time. Anyway after I split with Logan he was really there for me, I couldn't help but think of him as my Luke. He was always so nice and sweet and caring and…"

"Wait" Lorelai said laughing a thoughtful look on her face "you married naked guy"

Rory looked at her mother now in hysterical laughter and couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Hey" she said liking being able to laugh whole heartedly again "he was pretty easy on the eye" this pushed Lorelai over the edge and now tears once again streamed down her face though these ones were ones of laughter. After the two had come down from there second emotional outburst since reaching the couch there was silence for a moment before Rory began to speak again.

"So what about your wedding mom, you and Luke must have been married for almost 20 years?"

"Umm well actually we had a really long engagement. I didn't want to get married without you so we left it. We finally decide that if we wanted another child we would need to start trying. When I become pregnant with Katie we had a small wedding with our close friends from town. I had Katie when I was 41 it was pushing the mark a bit, but we were both healthy and well." Lorelai said.

Rory just looked at her mother speechless her mother had waited 3 years to marry the love of her life, because she wanted her there. She had waited 3 years but had to marry without her daughter anyway. Rory wanted to say sorry, apologize over and over again for all the trouble, worry and hurt she had caused. Instead she just continued to stare at her mother taking in her warm blue eyes. She saw no blame in them, for the last 20 years, she saw no hate for all the pain. All she saw was love and forgiveness. Her mother the stubborn woman who would always hold a grudge just smiled at her wanting her to know that she wanted to put the past in the past. Lorelai had done her yelling last night she wasn't going to do any more now. She took her daughters hand trying to lift her guilt.

"Come on I will show you some photo's" she said leading Rory upstairs to her bedroom.

They sat on the bed for almost an hour looking at photos of Katie as a baby and a family holiday the Danes had taken. Finally Lorelai found the white and gold album hiding under some of the other.

"Ohhh here it is" she said excitedly running her finger's over the golden lettering on the front that read 'Our Wedding'. Rory leaned over her shoulder as she opened the cover to reveal a picture of Lorelai and Luke standing hand in hand.

"This was taken right after the ceremony, our first picture as husband and wife." Lorelai explained staring at the photo that stood by itself on the page nicely framed by the crème page.

"Wow you look so happy and Luke who knew he looked so good in a tux?" Rory laughed looking at the photo.

"Yeah I know I forgot how hot he looked I think I might have to get him to put it back on more often." Lorelai said cheeky grin on her face. Rory just laughed and watched as her mother flicked through more photos of her beautiful wedding.

"Hey" Lorelai said about half an hour later when they had seen all the wedding photos. "I could do with a coffee and I am starved. How about we go visit the diner. Luke said he would bring home lunch but it is only 12 and he could be at least another hour."

"Sounds good" Rory replied eager to visit the diner again, remembering the fantastic atmosphere and many fond memories.

"Ok let's go" Lorelai said eagerly grabbing a coat and some shoes as they made there way downstairs.

"Ahh wait what about people they will see me they will ask question. Is Miss Patty still around? Man she must be old but that wouldn't stop her" Rory said panicking as she realised she hadn't been seen in this town for over 20 years.

"It will be ok Rory. I have a secret weapon I will get Luke to give them the death glare, and if all else fails he is still capable of throwing people into the street. I keep him good and fit for such purposes." Lorelai said grinning.

Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner about five minutes later. It was fairly quite with only a few of the tables taken. Rory and Lorelai took a seat at the counter. They waited a few seconds, when nobody came out to serve them coffee Lorelai got up and walked behind the counter herself.

"Coffee" she asked Rory as she put a mug in front of her and started pouring without an answer.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Rory asked knowing Luke never allowed her mother behind the counter before. That he was quite strict on his rules.

"Rory" Lorelai replied faking disbelief that she could ask such a question "come on I have been married to the man 17 years" Just then Luke walked out from the kitchen.

"Lorelai" He yelled seeing her smiling face knowing things had gone well this morning. "How many times have I told you that I don't care what dream Luke lets you do, you're not allowed behind my counter."

Rory laughed at the scene she was watching and smiled as her mother's brains ticked over to find a witty come back.

"But dream Luke likes it and you seem to like the other things dream Luke does"

"Jeeze Lorelai" Luke said looking embarrassed as Rory sat hysterical at the counter. Lorelai kissed him briefly and made her way back to the customer side of the counter.

"Coffee" she said holding out the mug she hadn't filled herself. "And don't tell me it'll kill me because you said it would before now."

"I know' said Luke "but then I married you and made you eat some healthy food and stop drinking coffee for nine months. That added another few years on."

"Whatever" Lorelai said taking a large gulp. "Can we order now?"

"Sure" Luke replied smiling at the fact that he and Lorelai could still have fun little arguments over the counter. "You need a menu Rory?"

"No thanks. I will have a double cheese and bacon burger with chilli fries please."

"And you" Luke said turning to Lorelai.

"Hmmm same and glass of milk with a straw" Lorelai replied smiling.

"Coming right up" Luke said walking away. Rory watched as her mothers eyes linger on his backside for a minute before turning back to her daughter.

"You and Luke are so cute." Rory said smiling. "You guys haven't changed, you still tease each other just as much and the diner is exactly the same too. I like that things around here don't change too much, but so much at the same time."

"Yeah" Lorelai smiled understanding her daughter's words.

Luke walked back from the kitchen with Lorelai glass of milk and sat it in front of her. She eyed him and he eyed her straight back.

"My straw" she questioned

"I didn't give you one because I know if I do you won't actually drink the milk."

"You think I ordered the milk to drink in the first place?"

"No and that's why I didn't give you a straw" Luke replied.

"Mean" Lorelai said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh I am sorry I am just trying to stop my fifty year old wife from blowing bubbles in her milk. In the hope she may consider consuming it"

"Thank you" Lorelai said smiling and leaned over the counter to kiss him.

"Your welcome" he replied.

"Did I miss something?" Rory asked confused.

"I'm 57" Lorelai said taking another sip of her coffee as Luke went off to fetch his wife a straw.

**Well there we go. If you read this chapter throw me a review on weather you enjoyed it or not. I hope you did. The next one will be up within the next week if I still have reader keen to read it.**


	6. Second Chances

**Sorry it has been a while since I updated and thanks for the reviews I am glad some of you are enjoying the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Rory and Lorelai talked for a while longer smiling, laughing and teasing Luke as he delivered their food. Lorelai was in the middle of one of her stories when the bell above the dinner door rang, signalling an arrival. Lorelai barley noticed this and continued with her story, but turned round when she noticed her daughter was no longer listening, but greeting the new arrival with a hug. Rory then turned to face her mother.

"Mom I would like to re-introduce you to my husband Marty" Rory said.

"Hey naked guy, it's nice to meet you." Lorelai replied grinning as Rory gave her an annoyed stare.

"Marty this is my mother and that is her husband Luke" Rory said pointing to Luke who was approaching them. "They were previously the hottest bachelor and bachelorett in Stars Hollow. Excuse my mother, she lets that fact go to her head sometimes, thinks she can call people whatever she likes." Marty laughed at his wife's joke and embraced his mother in law in a warm hug.

"It's good to meet you again Lorelai. Even if it does remind me of a time I would much rather forget."

"Oh come on, I'm sure there was some good behind the whole incident. I mean you wouldn't have meet Rory otherwise. Or and least not as soon and who knows if you would be married now. I mean she had to have liked what she saw." Lorelai replied again receiving a stare form her daughter. Marty just laughed and put his arm round Rory's shoulder. Luke who was now standing next to Lorelai put his hand out to greet Marty.

"Sorry about my wife, she is really quite funny when you get used to her humour." Luke assured him.

"I think we are going to get on really well actually. She is very funny. I have been living with Rory for quite some time. I am used to the Gilmore humour." Marty replied. Luke smiled.

"Yeah they're defiantly unique; they annoy you, beg for coffee and make you watch endless movies. Yet somehow they still cast a spell on you, and you can't help but love them." Luke said receiving a playful slap from Lorelai and them a kiss on the cheek.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them." Marty replied giving Rory a kiss on the forehead.

"Anyway enough of this mush" Rory interrupted "Is Luke getting soft in his old age mom?"

"Well actually he has always been like that. He likes to be all sweet and caring behind closed doors" Lorelai replied.

"Ok right. Anyway before our husbands interrupted us I do believe we were consuming large amounts of grease and coffee." Rory stated.

"Yeah" Lorelai replied "I think we had finished our meal but were considering what we would order for dessert."

"Let's get back to it then" Rory replied leading Marty to the counter. Luke and Lorelai followed, Lorelai reclaiming her seat and Luke his place behind the counter.

Half an hour later everyone was done eating. Lorelai and Rory were back to talking. Luke leaned against the counter of the fairly empty diner and Marty sat on his stool. They both listened to there wives excited conversations and added small comments when they were called upon.

"So what is the best thing about being married to Luke?" Rory asked.

"Well you know it's a toss up between the coffee and the burgers" Lorelai joked.

"Seriously" Rory asked

"Your married you know. Having a partner, someone to share the load, a protector and you know the other stuff." She replied winking.

"Yeah" Rory replied.

"I can't believe we're both married to good looking fellahs. Who would have thought?" Lorelai said thinking of when it was just Rory and her.

"Yeah and we have fantastic, smart children." Rory replied.

"Yes we do" Lorelai agreed.

They carried on with conversation for some time more. Talking about how lucky they both were. Then once again they were interrupted by the bell and Will and Katie entered the diner.

"Dad" Will greeted, giving Marty a hug.

"Hey Will its good to see you, seems a lot has happened while I was out of town."

"Yeah it has" Will replied.

"Marty this is Katie, my sister. Katie this is Marty my husband." Rory introduced.

"Good to meet you.." Katie said as she was interrupted by her mother whispering in her ear. "Naked guy" she finished giving her mother a strange look. Lorelai just laughed and grinned at her.

"Gee Lorelai leave the boy alone" Luke said smiling at his daughter and grandson as he handed them each a piece of pie to snack on.

"And" Katie said looking at him questionably.

"And I'll be back with your coffee in a minute" Luke replied sighing.

"Why does she call you naked guy dad" Will asked getting back on track after the side track of pie.

"Well" Lorelai stared not giving Marty a chance to answer "When you mom was in her first year at Yale her floor had a party. Later she went outside for a walk in the middle of the night, why I can't remember. Anyway outside she found a naked guy lying in the hall so she gave him her dressing gown. Later she called me and we talked about it and he became naked guy. To me he will always be naked guy." Lorelai finished smiling.

"Well thank you Lorelai for informing my son of one of my less glorious moments" Marty groaned.

"Hey that's my job, I'm the Grandmother I get to corrupt the child. I get to give them sweets and coffee and hand them back all hypo. Though now seems unlikely to happen so I guess, I will just have to tell him embarrassing stories about the two of you. It will serve you right for making me a grandmother so young. You see usually grandmothers are old enough to have conveniently forgotten all the dirt, but not me. Though I guess being a grandmother so young makes sense, I was always a step ahead of everyone else. I guess my mother got the same treatment she was a young granny as well" Lorelai ranted.

"Wow mom that was almost a record. Please we don't want a repeat of the Christmas you went blue, because you loved dads present so much you wouldn't stop thanking him."

Everybody laughed at this comment and looked at Lorelai.

"All true, all true" Lorelai said "It was a really great gift."

Later that night after the six of them had, had dinner together. The Hadley's had gone home. Katie had gone to bed around 9.30 and now Luke and Lorelai lay in bed together.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai said rolling over to look at him "I need to talk about something"

"Ok" Luke replied a little worried "is every thing ok?" he asked.

"Yeah everything is great actually" Lorelai said snuggling deeper into his embrace and kissing him softly. "That's actually what I wanted to talk about. With Rory back and us sorting things through slowly, and Katie and Will getting on really well. I think our family finally feels really complete."

"Yeah it does. It's really nice watching my family, especially when I see how happy you are. You look so radiant and beautiful today at the diner. It's the happiest I have seen you in a long time." Luke said

"I'm glad because I was thinking, that maybe we could, um renew our vows with our whole family there." Lorelai said looking at Luke for his reaction.

"You want me to marry you again?" Luke asked a little surprised.

"Yes. I mean…"

"Yes" Luke interrupted her "I would love to marry you again our wedding was one of the best days of my life" He said pulling her closer kissing her three time "and although you have done many crazy things and drunken too much coffee since then. I can't wait to do it again."

"Neither can I, I still love you so much"

"I love you too." He replied continuing cautiously with "but if you want you whole family there this time maybe you should invite your parents"

"What Luke, we haven't spoken to them properly for 20 years. I can't just ring up and say, hey mom can I come to Friday night dinner"

"You and Rory could do it together and your parents would love to meet Will and Katie." Luke said stroking Lorelai's hair. "You forgave Rory after 20 years Lorelai and they have a right to meet there grandchildren. Marty and I could come too. Please just think about it hon. If you want to get married again they should be there. They can't break us now we are too strong, and they aren't that young anymore they won't be here forever" Luke reasoned.

"I'll think about it" Lorelai said knowing that Luke was right.

"Hey" Luke said trying to cheer up his wife again "you know what a second wedding means?" he asked.

"What?" Lorelai said taking his lead.

"I believe it initials us to a second honeymoon. You reckon you still want a week away with you old wrinkly husband?" he inquired.

"I think so" Lorelai said with a laugh "my husband is still as beautiful as the day I married him and all the bits still work just as well too." She said with a giggle that made Luke laugh too. With that the two of them snuggled a little closer shared a loving goodnight kiss and feel asleep together dreaming of a second wedding surrounded by their loving family.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed drop me a review to tell me what you think or to give me some ideas of what you would like to see in the next chapter.**


	7. What a mission

"Hello" Rory said answering the phone quickly before the answer phone clicked in.

"Hello beautiful daughter of mine" Lorelai replied cheerfully.

"Mom" Rory replied happily "You really are serious about keeping in touch everyday"

"Of course your mother is serious about everything"

"Of course" Rory said trying to keep her small giggles from her mother. "Anyway, as much as I love hearing from you, is there a reason for you call? You sound very happy."

"Well I have some really, really great news. But to make the really, really great news, really, really great there is something we need to do." Lorelai explained exaggerating the really, really.

"OK and by the sounds of it I am not going to like the thing."

"Well we proberly won't like it now, but in the long run it will all work out, and it is the right thing to do."

"Ok fire away. What's the news?"

"Well in light of recent returns" Lorelai said pausing to drag out the exciting piece of news.

"Me" Rory said happily

"Yes, anyway in light of recent returns Luke and I have decided to renew our wedding vows."

"Wow mom that's great. And" She said prompting Lorelai for the other thing.

"Well we are renewing vows so our whole family can be there to see our love. That means, as Luke pointed out, we need to invite the Gilmore's"

"Wow" Rory said knowing her mom was right but thinking about what she could say to them after 20 years. She had made up with her mother, but that was different. Her grandparents were on a whole other level. The Gilmore's did not forgive let alone forget. Holding a grudge was what they did best.

"Umm" Rory said realising her mother was waiting for her to say something else. "How long has it been since you talked to them?"

"We exchange a card each Christmas so I know that they are still alive. They know that I moved and married Luke but that's it. They don't know about Katie."

"Wow" Rory said again "we have got a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, you can say that again" Lorelai laughed.

"We have got a lot of catching up to do."

"Ok so here is how I think we go about it. One of us rings to see if they will have us for Friday night dinner. Then we take our families, which means they can't be super mean. We then suggest at dinner that some time the four of us should catch up for coffee and that gives us a chance to sort some more stuff out." Lorelai explained hoping both Rory and her parents would go with it.

"Sounds good but who is going to ring?" Rory asked nervously.

"Well I don't mind doing it but it might sound better coming form you. They have always liked you better. You could say you just want to be with the family again, we can talk about the vow renewal in a few weeks."

"Yeah I guess. So I tell them six people but how do I explain?"

"Just tell them they have some grandchildren that they are long overdue to meet."

"Ok Mom thanks. Wish me luck, I will call you and tell you how it went."

"Ok bye Rory, I love you, good luck." Lorelai encouraged.

"Hello Gilmore residence" The practised, proper voice of who Rory assumed was a maid came over the phone.

"Hello" Rory replied "may I speak to Richard or Emily both would be good" she continued.

"Mr Gilmore is out but I can get Mrs Gilmore for you. May I ask who is calling?" the maid inquired.

"Yes tell her it is her grand daughter, Rory" Rory replied nervously hoping she would agree to talk.

"OK of course Miss Gilmore" the maid replied.

"Mrs Hadley" Rory corrected to the now empty phone. She waited and a few seconds later she herd the phone being picked up again.

"Rory?" came her grandmother's hopeful voice.

"Yeah it's me Grandma" Rory confirmed.

"Well I always thought you were less stubborn than you mother but evidently I was wrong. She only stayed away 16 years and she at least came and visited on holidays. So what do you need Rory money? Let me guess your kid has just got into Chilton, but your Mom and the diner man can't front the money. You thought you would come running Grandma and Grandpa after 20 years. You know what Rory your mom got the money cause we saw her every once in a while, we haven't even met you kid. Or is it more than one do you have twins or something. Biddy Charleston was telling me there are a very similar boy and girl in there first year. But I refuse to give you the money now, and don't even think about asking your grandfather. But if you and your family start coming to dinner regularly then maybe after 2 months we could consider it." Emily ranted her voice getting very defensive.

"Grandma calm down. We don't need your money, my son has just started at Chilton but both my husband and I have well paying jobs and can afford the fees fine. I wanted to get back in touch ok. Look the other day I saw mom again after 20 years. It was a big shock but I am glad it happened. It was really great and we have sorted out a lot of our issues. We still have some stuff to talk about but we are back on the right track. So now that mom and I are good, she wants us to sort stuff out, she wants her whole family back together. We were hoping we could come to dinner Friday." Rory explained taking her time, thinking carefully before she said each thing.

"You really haven't seen your mother in 20 years wow. She must really know how I felt." Emily said more to herself than anybody else. "So your mother really suggested this she wants to have dinner here on Friday?" Emily asked sounded almost pleased.

"Yeah there would be six of us. Mom says you have some grandchildren you need to meet. Well one of them is a great grandchild but you know what I mean." Rory replied, hoping Emily was going to agree.

"OK well I will need to talk to your grandfather but I don't see why not. It will be lovely to see you and…" Emily said enquiring.

"Right Katie, Will and Marty are who you will be meeting" Rory replied.

"Ok sounds nice. But Rory I need you to know this will not fix everything. I am doing this now to meet Katie and Will but we still have a lot to discuss." Emily replied in a very scary way.

"I know Grandma, baby steps. We will talk I promise, see you at 6.30 Friday." Rory said wanting to end the conversation.

"Don't be late" Emily added as a last stab before hanging up the phone.

"Lorelai you ring the doorbell you have the most experience" Luke said a little annoyed.

The six of them were standing outside the Gilmore's large front door waiting for someone to ring the bell.

"Man Luke" Lorelai replied a little angry "you should be on my side. And you know what awaits us on the other side; you know why I am hesitant. Besides Rory's experience is the same as mine" She whined.

"Yeah ok" Luke agreed putting an arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer to him. He knew how hard this was for both Rory and Lorelai; he only wanted to make it easier. He looked over a Rory and saw she too looked nervous but was being looked after by Marty.

"OK Katie, how bout you do it" Luke said after a few minutes of silence.

"Ok dad" she said reaching out to ring it. Her finger was just about to touch the bell.

"Wait" Lorelai called suddenly "What was in the Chilton new letter this week" she asked getting a small smile form Rory. Who then looked up at her husband hoping he had read it. Lorelai in turned looked at Luke who shrugged his shoulders making a note to read it in the future. Lucky for him Marty started to talk.

"There is a parent's day next Wednesday, they are fundraising at present for better computers and any donations are welcome. There are also open spaces in the booster club and a new teacher Mr Max Medina has been hired. How's that for an alliterated name?" Marty said with a laugh which stopped as he looked at the faces of the three other adults around him. They snapped out of there shock and Rory responded.

"He's a good teacher" Rory said

"Yeah" Lorelai replied a bit stunned but felt better as Luke pulled her closer.

"Have you guys got him?" Luke asked Katie and Will.

"Yeah we have" Katie replied excitedly "he really seems to know his stuff"

"That's great" Luke said sincerely "I am pleased, you should learn a lot"

"We Will" William said "he asked us about our moms the other day said we looked familiar is there a story to tell there?" Will asked remembering that on Mr Medina's first day he had asked Katie if her mother was Rory. He had said she was his mother, Katie's sister and he had seen something flicker of the past in his teachers eyes.

"There is a very long story" Lorelai said "One that I am sure my mother will drag out when we get inside. Ring the bell baby" She said winking at Katie finally ready to enter the house confident that Luke strong arms would help carry her through the proberly hectic ordeal.

**There it is throw me a review if you would like to see more or have something else to say.**


	8. Family matters

"Come in" the maid said politely as she opened the door. The six moved inside quickly, Katie and Will looking around, at the expensive monstrosities that filled the over absorbent house. The maid took each of there coats and then Emily Gilmore glided into the room.

"Lorelai, Rory" she greeted almost civilly giving each girl a hug "please introduce me to you families, my family" she continued, making sure to emphasis that she had to be introduced to family she should have known years ago.

"Ok Mom" Lorelai said ignoring the tone in her mother's voice. She did however take note of how old, tired and grey she looked. For a long time Lorelai had thought of her mother as an almost invincible, immortal being sent to complicate her life. Now looking at the heavy wrinkles that graced her face and the dark rings under her eyes, still visible through the thick layer of makeup, she felt almost sad for the tired old women. Emily had always loved Rory, her only granddaughter and all of a sudden she was cut off for her. Emily had spent the golden years of her life, cut off from her family and for that Lorelai felt a little twinge of guilt. She couldn't give her mother Rory at the time, but she could have introduced her to Katie. Now Lorelai realised that Rory and her actions had affected more people than she realised. That's what tonight was about beginning to forgive and move on form the last 20 years. "You remember Luke, my husband and this is our daughter Katie" Lorelai continued. Emily smiled at Katie and then turned to Rory.

"Grandma, this is my husband Marty and our son William." Rory introduced, gesturing to each. Emily again smiled then turned sharp on her heel and began walking towards the living room.

"I think that means we are meant to follow her" Lorelai whispered to the questioning faces now looking at her.

The four of them began to follow as Lorelai and Rory hung at the back of the group.

"She looks so old" Rory whispered to her mother as they shuffled behind there families towards the living room.

"I know, how do you think it's going so far?" Lorelai asked

"Well, we have seen worse" Rory replied as they entered the living room and finished their conversation. Emily was already sitting on one of the couches that were set around the room in a cosy rectangle. The six took up the three remaining two person couches. Rory and Marty sitting opposite Emily, Lorelai and Luke where to their left and Katie and Will to their right. There was a second or so uncomfortable silence, while everyone tried to decide what to say.

"So mom, where's dad?" Lorelai asked breaking the silence.

"Richard is in his study, finishing a phone call, he will be out in a minute" Emily replied. It didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai that she said Richard rather than your father as she used to. Luke seemed to notice this too. He put a reassuring hand on his wife's knee and took the spotlight off her.

"So Emily" Luke started still thinking of how to finish the sentence "did you know that both Katie and Will are in their first year at Chilton?" Luke finished.

"Yes" Emily said in her well polished posh tone "how is that on the finances" Emily asked, in what could only be called a stab at Luke.

"Well actually Emily, we barely noticed. We have been putting money into the bank since Lorelai was pregnant. We actually proberly have enough for collage by now." Luke replied evenly reminding himself not to let the old lady get to him.

"Wow" Emily replied "So do you intend on sending her to community collage?"

"No actually we have enough so Katie can choose anything from Ivy League to community collage." Luke replied again.

"Ok" Emily said looking a little lost trying to think of what to insult next. "Lorelai" she asked, thinking stirring up the past might work just as well "did you know Max Medina is teaching at Chilton again. Bitty Charleston says he's just as fantastic as always. He puts everything into his work, never got married or had children. I guess his work is everything."

"Yes mother we saw it in the Chilton news letter" Lorelai snapped getting to the end of her tether.

"It's such a same he never married I'm sure he could of put a lot of that passion into a wonderful family." Emily

"OK you know what mom I've had enough. I will not sit by and let you treat my husband like that. He is the father of your granddaughters and you are insulting him in front of them. Now I know you don't like him very much and that you wish I had married Max or Christopher, but I didn't and you need to deal. Tonight we came here to make things right mom, we wanted you to meet your grandchildren, right now you are not making a very good impression. I know the fact that you don't know them is partly my fault but I will not sit here and listen to you take it out on my husband." Lorelai, who was now standing shouted, then took a deep breath so she could continue. "Luke told me everyday that I should ring you, that you had a right to meet Katie, but I was silly and didn't listen. I know that was cruel because you where a wonderful grandmother to Rory and Katie deserved that too. You both did and I'm sorry, but now I am trying to make things right, if this is going to work you need to try to. Right now we are going to go back into the foyer and wait for two minutes. We will then come back here to find you calm and happy to meet your beautiful smart grandchildren. If you are not we will leave and you can bet you won't see your grandkids again till you are on your death bed and no longer able to criticize anyone. You understand." Lorelai finished beginning to walk away everyone else following her.

"Lorelai Gilmore, you get back here." Emily yelled as she exited.

"Danes mother, Lorelai Danes. Now you better let me leave before I decide I won't even give you a second chance" Lorelai yelled back over her shoulder.

The Danes and Hadley's gathered by the large front door Luke immediately taking his distressed wife into his arms. Rory joined in on the hug knowing her grandmother had hit Lorelai incredibly hard and deserved everything Lorelai had said.

"Wow that was impressive" Rory whispered into Lorelai ear being rewarded with a small laugh form her now calming mother.

"I know kid, and Richard didn't even appear, phone call must be really important" Lorelai replied. She pulled away from Luke and Rory to see how Will, Katie and Marty were coping with the situation. They were standing together with wide eyes and blank expressions apparently shocked at the outburst, despite the prior warning from both Rory, Lorelai and Luke.

"Sorry if I freaked you guys out" Lorelai apologised "Your grandma really can be a nice woman, I hope she takes our second chance and shows you how pleasant she can be."

"Mom do I have to go back in there" Katie asked "It's just I don't think I want to know a woman who hates my dad and looks at me like I am a cheap rip off of an expensive brand" she finished explaining her fears.

"Your going back in" Luke told his daughter "I know that was kind of scary, but that woman is your grandmother and I can tell she loves you and wants to get to know you. She is just sad she hasn't had a chance before now. She may have issueS with me, and you mom keeping you from her but that doesn't change what she feels for you." Luke said sincerely.

"Daddy how can you say that when she said all that stuff about you" Katie asked

"Honey, I love you some much and I don't want you to regret not getting to know the real Emily Gilmore. The kind sweet Grandmother she was to Rory. We all owe it to ourselves to go back in there and give it one more try. We knew this wasn't going to be easy but family is important and that woman it your family." Luke replied now addressing everybody. He knew this is what Lorelai would say and was assured of this when she gave his hand a squeeze. Marty just smiled obviously pleased he had not yet been a target of Emily's wrath and William just moved closer to his dad and nodded. The reaction form the girls, was much different they all jumped on him at once giving him a tight hug.

"I love you baby" Lorelai said into one ear as Katie and Rory sang "I love you daddy into the other"

"I Love you too my family" Luke replied smiling the biggest grin as he gestured that everyone should enter back into the lions den. He knew if Emily were to bad mouth him again, there would be more that one angry woman yelling at her.

**Well there is the next instalment I meant to write more but that seems like a good place to finish for now. Tell me what you think. **


	9. You're still the one

"Wow" Katie exclaimed as they exited the Gilmore mansion several hours later.

"You sure she doesn't suffer from a personality disorder?" she questioned looking at her mother for an answer.

"Well we had it looked into" Lorelai joked, getting a laugh form Katie, Rory and Will.

"Hey Mom" Will asked as the laughter stopped "Can Katie come stay at our house tonight, we have an assignment we are working on together?"

Rory looked at Lorelai and Luke who seemed more than happy with the idea.

"Of course, Katie is welcome any time; you don't need to make up stories about homework. I want to spend time with my little sis"

"We do have homework" Katie assured Rory.

"Ok well how about you guys leave it till tomorrow; we'll hire some movies on the way home." Rory suggested excited about having Katie to stay. She had spent a lot of time repairing the broken relationship with her mother but was yet to get to know her little sister really well.

"Sounds like a great idea" Katie said excitedly "I trust your household all know the movie night rules" Rory just laughed put her arm around Katie, as they started walking towards the cars.

"You sure this is ok?" Lorelai asked Rory as Katie and Will got into the backseat of Marty's car.

"Of course Mom we'll drop her home sometime tomorrow." Rory replied hugging her Mom.

"Ok cool, it's lucky she had that bag of clothes and homework in the back of the car, one would tend to think this little sleepover was planned." Lorelai laughed finding it funny that the kids hadn't asked earlier.

"Yeah" Rory replied

"Bye Katie, Will" Lorelai waved as Rory climbed into the car and they started to move. Lorelai jumped into her jeep where Luke was already in the driver's seat, she smiled at him.

"Well look likes we're by ourselves tonight hon"

"Yeah" Luke replied smiling back as they pulled out of the Gilmore's drive way.

"Thank you for convincing Katie to go back in tonight Luke" Lorelai said interrupting the comfortable silence that had come over the car as they drove.

"No problem babe, this whole thing was my idea, you know how important I think family is. I didn't let her get to me, she can't anymore we're too strong just like I said" Luke replied, taking Lorelai hand in his.

"Yeah I know but I couldn't let her say that stuff, it hurt me that she was trying to hurt you."

"I know baby, but we gave her a second chance and she was very good after that. She wasn't exactly nice to me but I can cope with civil. She was really good with Katie and Will, I think the three of them might just get along." Luke assured her.

"Thanks Luke, how do you always manage to make me feel better?"

"I guess when I found you I started looking at the bright side"

"Awww I turned Mr Pessimist around" Lorelai said laughing

"Yeah you did, speaking of which how about we start planning the vow renewal tonight."

"Sure but how is that a speaking of which?" Lorelai asked, confused by her husband's logic.

"Well you called me Mr and the vow renewal is when you become Mrs Danes again" Luke explained

"Wow I think I changed a little more than the pessimism honey, your starting to think like me" Lorelai said as she turned on the radio. Luke laughed and gave her hand a little squeeze. Lorelai laughed too and began to sing as a new song came on the radio.

"Looks like we made it, look how far we've come my baby" Lorelai sang a little out of tune. Luke smiled not minding as there was no one else there to see him enjoying it.

"We might- a took the long way, we knew we'd make it some day. They said I bet they'll never make it but just look at us holding on. We're still together still going strong" Lorelai continued looking over at Luke as she sang.

"You're still the one" they sang together Lorelai smiling widely at the fact Luke had joined in for the chorus. They continued singing, each starting to laugh as the song ended.

"You're still my one" Lorelai said looking over at Luke again.

"I would tell you the same if I didn't think you would find a time at a later date to mock me about it"

"Aww honey you can be so cute some times. I don't need you to tell me, I know I'm still your one burger boy" Lorelai smirked.

"Yeah I know. Do you like that song?" Luke asked

"Yes it's quite nice; it reminds me a bit of us. We took awhile but look at us now"

"I'm glad you said that because, I think it would be nice as our vow renewal first dance"

"Wow you know I think that you're right it would be very fitting, I like it"

"Good" Luke smiled "If we achieve nothing else tonight at least the radio decided our wedding song for us"

"Yeah" Lorelai replied "I think we will also get in some practise for the honey moon. You know with a big empty house and all"

"Katie and Will seem to be getting on really well. It must be weird having a nephew the same age as you. It is weird having a daughter and grandson the same age" Luke replied ignoring his wife's insinuation, knowing he would take up her offer later.

"Yeah it is but we'll get used to it, Katie and Will seem to be adjusting well. I think they might just be the best of friends, they pulled a little scheme on us tonight."

"Yeah they did" Luke laughed as they pulled into their driveway.

"I think we should invite Will here next Friday make it a regular thing. It's a win, win situation. When Will and Katie stay here we get to know our grandson better when they stay with Rory we get to know each other better."

"Yeah ok Lorelai I get your little insinuations and yes I think it would be nice to have Will over next week"

"Yeah" Lorelai smiled

"Ok now let's go inside and see what other details of our wedding we can sort" Luke said getting out the car. He walked round to her side, helped her out, then picked her up bridal style and ran inside with her screaming.

"What was that for?" Lorelai asked through fits of laughter.

"Just making sure I could still do it" Luke replied

"Dirty" Lorelai replied as she pulled her husband up stairs to their bedroom wedding planning finished for one night.

**Sorry bout the long period between chapters hoped you liked it.** **I give full credit to Shania Twain for the song lyrics and thank her for the loan. Drop us a line and tell me what you think until next time happy reading.**


	10. Double Vows

"Hey" Lorelai said sleepily grinning up at her husband.

"Morning" Luke replied a large smile plastered on his face. It often was when he woke up next to Lorelai.

"What time do you think Katie will be home?" Lorelai asked hoping Luke and her would have a little more time to themselves. She loved to lie in bed in the morning with him and talk. It was always special when they found the time and she would discover some small piece of information about her husband's life that she didn't already know. Lay in mornings always made her happy and now that her baby girl was back she had even more to be happy about.

"Rory rang earlier and said she could stay as long as she liked. She also invited us for lunch said she knows we've spent lots of time together but she still wants to spend some more. I'm not working so we could go, she said about one" Luke explained seeing his wife's eyes light up at the mention of lunch with her daughter.

"Yeah I would like that, I didn't hear the phone ring and shouldn't Rory know better than to call so early?"

"Yeah well her and Marty had to go into work for the morning and wanted to make sure we didn't mind Katie and Will being alone. I told her of course not I mean they are both 16. I think she also just wanted to talk to you, make sure you would come for lunch. As for not hearing the phone you were out like a light and I could barely hear it over your snoring." Luke said laughing then kissing his wife as she made a face.

"Hmmm good way to make me forget the little snoring comment Mr." Lorelai said kissing him again then pulling back to lie with her head on his chest.

"So" she said looking up at him once she was comfortable "do we get to have a lie in?"

"Yeah" Luke replied running his finger through her hair and taking her hand in his "I really like that idea, speaking of which I had an idea of my own"

"Really, do tell by the sounds of it I am either going to like it very much or you are going to talk me into it and then I am going to like it very much." Lorelai replied grinning.

"Ok well I know a the vow renewal is meant to be about us and showing our love for each other in front of our whole family because we didn't get to last time, but I was thinking maybe we could make it a joint ceremony." Luke said unsure of how Lorelai would react. He knew she loved to be the centre of attention but thought perhaps that she would love this idea to.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Well we didn't get to see Rory and Marty get married so I thought maybe it would be nice if we all renew our vows together, who better to renew your vows with than your best friend. That is if you and Rory and Marty agree." Luke explained a little hesitant unable to read Lorelai's reaction.

"I love that idea Luke, it is so perfect, you are perfect." She replied excitedly kissing his lip soundly then pulling back to talk some more.

"I don't know how I was so lucky as to get you, just in case you didn't know you're my best friend too, you always have been, it times like now I remember why."

"Mmmmm you're my best friend beautiful and I am reminded why once a week when you put on those really tight jeans and let me walk downstairs behind you." Luke laughed giving her hand a squeeze.

"Hey we were having a serious conversation here and then you go and pull the, my wife is so sexy and beautiful and I'm such a guy card." Lorelai said in a mock mad tone, which just caused Luke to kiss her.

"Hey I am a gentleman most of the time I think in our bedroom I get to make the odd comment about how fine you are in the looks department, you are the most beautiful women I have every dated" Luke replied.

"Yeah" Lorelai replied "and you are the hottest man I have ever married"

"Hey" Luke replied "If I had of said that at least it would have been a little nicer"

"Aww did I hurt my babies ego come on burger boy you are the sexiest bed buddy I have ever had and you know it."

"You bet I do"

"Hey Luke what was different about me than Nicole, I mean you married her there had to be something there."

"So this is our feature question of the day is it, wow it took you long enough I have been waiting for that question for like 20 years."

"So you have a really good answer then"

"Yeah I guess. I married Nicole but she was never really my wife, not in the true sense of the word. If you use the real sense of the word you were my only wife. I married Nicole because I was stupid I didn't love her and I knew I never would, you can't love someone else like that when that space is already taken and it was. You had me a long time before I started dating Nicole. I married her because I thought I could never get what I really wanted and I thought that maybe she could make me happy if I were just to settle down and try. So I did and it was stupid. No only was I lying to myself I was making her unhappy at the same time. I acted like a jerk. It all really hit me when I realised not only was she not the most important person in my life she didn't even make it into the top 3 women. She barely made it into the top 5 people. That of course, and here goes your ego stroking, consisted of you, Rory, Liz and Jess then her I guess because at that time there was no one else to fill the space. So anyway before I could be the big man and end what I should never have started she cheated and you know the rest. All you really need to know is even then Lorelai Danes you had my heart and you are the only women I have ever called my wife."

"Well, I guess that is a good enough chat for the moment but we still have a few hours before we need to go to Rory's for lunch and telling them about your fantastic idea, perhaps we could reconfirm that I am indeed the best you've ever had." Luke just laughed and pulled his wife closer happy that she was happier than she had been in a long time.

**There we go hope you liked this chapter review and tell me what you think and anything you would like included in future chapters. **


	11. Missed movies

They arrived at Rory's a little before one and Lorelai jumped out the car excitedly eager for a tour of the house. Luke turned the car of and smiled following his wife pleased with her youthful sprit that had been around a lot lately. When they reached the front door delicious smells reached there noses and they knocked on the door, not hesitating at all as they did on visits to the Gilmore's.

"Mom" Rory greeted showing her inside to the warm inviting house.

"Hey sweetie, something smells good" Lorelai replied hugging her daughter.

"Yes, I know I kind of stole your idea, but I married a man who can cook" Rory said smiling "At the moment you are under the misconception that I married him for his looks but once you tastes his cooking you'll realise that I married for the same reasons as you"

"Well if you can't have an Oompah Loompah with lots of chocolate may as well be fed" Lorelai answered squeezing Luke's hand.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Rory replied "come on I'll take you into the living room the kids are watching a movie"

Rory lead them down a hall to a large living area and with an entertainment system Lorelai defiantly agreed with. Luke couldn't help thinking how alike the two women where and that some of the items in this house were very similar to ones they had at home.

"Mom, Dad" Katie said happily as she noticed her parents form her comfortable position on a bean bag on the floor.

"Hey Babe, what are you watching?" Lorelai asked as Luke smiled and nodded to his daughter.

"The Breakfast Club, seems Will here has missed out on one of the teen classics of it's time" Katie replied in a mock appalled tone.

"What" Lorelai said looking to Rory "I showed you that movie before the age of five Katie too it is a Gilmore must what have you done to my Grandson? You broke one of the sacred rules of movie teaching" Lorelai ranted "What else has he missed out on has he even seen Hard Bodies, The Original Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Casablanca, Pippy Long stockings?"

"Yes of course he has Mom and who are you to talk we had to watch Forest Gump last night cause Katie had never seen it" Rory ranted back enjoying the pointless debate they were having.

"Forest Gump was the last movie we watched together before well before.." Lorelai said quietly embarrassed that she had let it affect her for 20 years it had been one of her favourite movies.

"No The Breakfast Club was" Rory replied amazed that her mother could get such a simple thing wrong and that she too had been affected by there final movie night.

"No you feel asleep at the end of that and then I watched Forest Gump with you asleep on the couch next to me" Lorelai explained finding it both funny and touching that they had each not watched two different movie for 20 years for the same reasons.

"Really" Rory questioned "but that is like 3 hours long you watched it all alone"

"Well not all of it" Lorelai explained looking over at Luke who had taken a seat next to Katie and Will "Luke came home about half way through so we watched the last bit together and then he carried you to bed"

"Wow" Rory replied

"Yeah hey Rory I have something I want to talk about do you think we could chat for a bit after lunch?" Lorelai asked moving past talk of the past and wanting to discuss exciting plans for the future.

"Course Mom, it looks like good news if the smile on your face is anything to go by" Rory laughed

"Yeah just a great idea my brilliant husband suggested I think you might like it too"

"Lunch is up" Marty called from another part of the house.

"I'm sure I will" Rory replied "but right now lets go enjoy the lunch my brilliant husband prepared, get ready to want to swap" Rory laughed.

"Huh funny Babe, but Luke has the coffee and several other things Mommy can't live without" Both women just laughed and followed Luke and there children as they made there way toward the dinning room and heavenly aromas.

**Sorry things were busy that was your latest instalment ** **review with your thoughts and ideas for future chapters perhaps if I get more reviews it will encourage me to update faster. Hope you're still enjoying, I am.**


	12. Whos is stronger

"Mmmm" Lorelai said satisfied as she pushed her empty plate away. "That was great Marty"

"No one would ever have guessed you enjoyed it with the three platefuls you had" he replied causing everyone but Rory and Lorelai to laugh as they had both consumed similar amounts. "I can give you the recipe if you like" Marty continued this time causing the girls to laugh.

"Yeah you haven't been around me that often so I will forgive you for the small mistake but know that Rory gets her terrible cooking genes from me. All talk of unprepared foods in the future should be done with Luke, starting with this mouth watering recipe which he will add to his 'I wanna get lucky tonight' dinner list"

"Lorelai" Luke said a little embarrassed "Why don't you and Rory go keep yourselves out of trouble while Marty and I discuss the recipe" Luke suggested knowing it would bore both of them and the kids had already returned to there movie.

"Ok Hun and no need to get embarrassed if I know anything about my daughter I bet it's on Marty's list too" Lorelai said getting up as Rory did the same. Lorelai followed Rory and she led her to a smaller living room down the hall a bit, telling her small details about the house on the way.

"Here we are" Rory said as each took a seat on a large sofa. "You were completely right too, that is Marty's cook to impress dish" Rory laughed.

"Well it certainly does the trick" Lorelai agreed "Anyway I wanted to talk to you about something but you need to promise me that you will think about it and tell me if you hate the idea"

"Got it" Rory nodded "Be brutally honest"

"Also it's Luke's idea like I told you but I really like it as well but only if you do and Marty he needs to agree to, I don't want either of you feeling uncomfortable with the situation." Lorelai rambled.

"Uh Mom can you spit it out your starting to scare me, your not thinking of asking me and Marty to be you swinging buddies or something are you?"

"Eww no Rory that's just wrong who do you think I've turned into? Luke is your step father practically your real father ewww. Neither Luke or me would ever be into that, we love each other, I don't want to share him" Lorelai replied a little disgusted, surprised Rory could ever think that.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry Mom can you just tell me"

"Ok so Luke and I are renewing our vows so our whole family can be there, as you know. Now as you also know we didn't get to see you and Marty get married and as Luke pointed out whom better to get married with than your best friend? So we were hoping that we could renew our vow together with you and Marty so everyone gets to see everyone get married. It could be the best day of my life getting married to the man I love again and seeing my beautiful little girl re-enter her happily ever after. What do you say" Lorelai asked unable to read Rory's reaction.

"Ah um wow" Rory stuttered "That sounds amazing Mom me and Marty have talked about renewing our vows so you guys could be there but we didn't want to steal your idea. I really like the idea but I don't know if I would feel right getting married with you and Luke. You guys are so strong you've been in love for so long been through so much. I mean I'm already the reason you put off marring the first time. I just feel like I couldn't go up there and do it with you guys. Compared to you and Luke me and Marty look like teenagers with their first crush" Rory said stumbling for the right words throughout her speech.

"Don't be silly" Lorelai said sternly "You told me that Marty was your Luke and I can see how strong you love is Rory. You are lucky you two found each other so young, and have had it fairly easy. Just because you haven't had to fight, work and wait for your love doesn't make it any less real. If you had to, would you fight for Marty?" Lorelai asked knowing the answer knowing what she saw in Marty and Rory was true love. The kind everyone deserved to have once, the kind each Gilmore girl had finally managed to keep.

"Yes" Rory replied defiantly

"See" Lorelai said with a smirk "It is not a question of whose love is stronger or who's had to work harder or longer to get where we are. I mean the break-up me and Luke had and the time we took to get each other just makes me appreciate what we have more. Perhaps you didn't need that. Mommy is stubborn needed fate to show her what she really needed and wanted so she could believe it for herself. Our vow renewal will be about both of us reaffirming that love, showing everyone that's it's there, staking our claim on what's rightfully ours and flaunting it for all to see. I mean what's the point of buying a good looking car if no one gets to see it. I'd say same applies to men wouldn't you. The look what I've got haha you can't have it or touch it or even look at it the wrong way, its mine." Lorelai ranted with passion.

Rory couldn't help but laugh at her mother view on the possession of men she knew her mother didn't mean most of it but that if she did Luke wouldn't mind anyway. He had given himself to her she to him, hell he would proberly think the same about Lorelai. The independent Lorelai of Rory childhood would have hated that but not this one this Lorelai would also like the fact that Luke thought that. The same Rory realised would be true for her and Marty. She realised her mother words from earlier where right. They both had love and they both deserved to show it. She couldn't think of anyone better to do it with than the people she had tried to model her own love after.

"I would be honoured Mom" She herd herself saying a few tears of joy slipping down her cheeks as she thought about her love and family. "Of course I'll have to talk to Marty but I think the offer of another honeymoon will certainly help sway any indecision" Rory said laughing through her tears and her mother pulled her into a hug. She felt her own shoulder grow damp as she knew her mother's was too.

**There we go that was for my one and only review for the last chapter thank you very much you know who you are. If anyone else is reading sending me even an acknowledgement of that would be great. Otherwise I continue to write to you my one loyal reader and several other who have reviewed every other chapter. Tell me what you think of this one and I'll get on to writing another.**


	13. Ball Rolling

"We can do this" Rory said trying to sound confident.

"Yes we can" Lorelai said linking arms with her daughter and walking towards the restaurant where they had arranged to meet the Gilmore's.

The walked into the restaurant, each smiling as the smell of yummy food hit their noses. They gave the man at the door their reservation, surprised as he led them to an empty table, Emily and Richard were late. The girls recovered from there shock and ordered drinks as they awaited the Gilmore's arrival, their consequential fate.

Half an hour later all four family members were partway through their meals. These had been delivered promptly to their table practically the minute they ordered. Lorelai had to admit that food was good and the restaurant did have a nice atmosphere, her mother had done a nice job choosing a place they would all feel comfortable. As she took another mouthful of her meal she realised that everyone seemed quite relaxed. She decided it was time to move from the friendly chit-chat on to the conversation her and Rory had come here to have.

"Wow that went really well" Rory said as they exited the restaurant a lot happier than they had arrived.

"Yes it went really well, Emily didn't even make a comment on the fact that 3 weeks was not adequate time to plan a wedding." Lorelai said excited that she could finally get the ball rolling.

"Yeah it was great' Rory said pausing as the two climbed into the car "and the look on Grandma's face when we told her that Katie and Will wanted to stay with her for a week during our honeymoons."

"I never thought the day would come when I felt happy about making my mother happy, but it did" Lorelai said smiling, still on a high form the unexpected positive out come of the lunch. Rory laughed at her mothers comment, looking out the front window as the car began to move.

"I have a feeling Friday nights are going to be better than we could have ever imagined" Rory said thinking of a future with all of her once estranged family.

"Hey don't take it too far" Lorelai said mindful that she had, had good patches in the past that were now a distant memory "Lets just get through next weeks and then the week after and then the wedding then we'll see if we still want to say that."

"Hey" Luke said as Lorelai walked into the diner smile still firmly on her face. "Looks like lunch went, dare I might say it, well" he said pouring her a coffee and placing a piece of pie in front of her.

"Yeah it did" Lorelai replied looking at the pie "what's this" she said gesturing towards it. Luke just obediently got some cream for the kitchen and added a generous dollop to his wife's dessert.

"Yum thanks Hun" she smiled "but as unbelievable as it sounds I was not asking for cream, but for the reason you were giving me pie. Are you trying to save money by making sure I will fit into my old wedding dress? If it is that big a deal Luke I can make alterations, I mean I was only a few months pregnant at the time, it could still look nice I guess."

"Hey don't be silly; although you would look stunning in anything I was going to give you money for a new dress and what not. The pie, was a piece of the result of you being stuck in my mind, the rest of which will be our pudding tonight. It's your favourite coffee chocolate and raspberry. My girls are the only ones in the world with taste bud that appreciate such a combination."

"Hey" Lorelai accused "is that your way of saying I am crazy and you wouldn't go near the stuff?"

"You know I think you eat crazy, but that I love I am the only one who will supply you with most of it. You also know I barely touch chocolate let alone covered in pastry and coffee."

"You had chocolate on our wedding" Lorelai pointed out smiling.

"We didn't have anything chocolate on our wedding menu" Luke said trailing off as he realised what she was talking about.

"Would you eat a piece of poison pie this time" Lorelai asked as she spooned a large amount into her mouth.

"I would bake and 2 and eat a whole one myself" Luke smiled

"You wouldn't even complain about how horrible it tasted, or about the calories?"

"The way we're talking it would taste pretty good and I think the calories would soon be used up" Luke replied quietly.

"Oh aren't we open today" Lorelai replied in a whisper "I'd eat a carrot, a radish and 3 dates" Lorelai smiled wanting to make the same sweet point Luke had.

"Well isn't that specific" Luke laughed "might have to take you up on that offer"

"Talking of the wedding Hun I had an idea about the stag do. Rory thought it was a good idea too, as the wife's that pretty much means its happening."

"Ok what is it" Luke asked fearing the worst "please tell me it doesn't involve strippers like last time, that women really freaked me out."

"No Will is involved this time and I don't want to encourage more young parents in this family, aside form the fact that it would be totally awkward watching girls with your grandson." Lorelai pointed out making a face as if she were imagining it. "We actually thought you could take Will and Marty on a fishing trip to your cabin"

"Our Cabin" Luke interrupted reminding her that when they got married any possessions had become communal.

"OK well to our cabin. Me, Rory and Katie plan on having a girls weekend shopping, SPAing and watching movies of course"

"So a weekend, I will have to spend a whole two days without you?" Luke asked. They had spent less than two nights apart since becoming married. Luke was reluctant to double the number. He loved getting into bed and chatting to her about anything, everything. Chats like this over coffee were just as thrilling. It was obvious to him at times like these that he was still madly in love with her, something he wasn't afraid to admit to anyone.

"Yeah you will. Desperate times call for desperate measures, you can take your cell phone, we can talk every night. Talking to your wife is worth shorting your life for right?" Lorelai asked smiling at the way the sentenced kind of rhymed.

"Maybe but you're the only one. You, Katie and Rory, and Will I guess. If you guys are going to use them anyway I may as well shorten my life, with the radio cancer causing waves. Then I don't have to live so long without you. I'd just like to point out I didn't even get into the whole thing about the electrical waste they cause, with people buying a new on every 6months." Luke ranted as Lorelai smiled enjoying the show.

"OK I'll keep it in mind the next time a new phone comes out. How about instead of just buying it and throwing the old one out, I give it to you to replace your barely functional, old one."

"Hey" Luke defended "I brought that phone when we started dating, it has all my contacts on it and I like the phone number"

"Honey all your contacts means me and Katie, you learnt our numbers off by heart several years ago. Besides you can take your SIM card out and your number and contacts will be on the new phone. Well the new old phone when you think about it. Besides why are we even talking about this now? I haven't got a new phone yet so at the moment we should worry about the stag weekend, what was the general consensus on that?"

"I actually really like the idea; I can get to know Marty and Will better. Also as it is family only it is a quick and fool proof way to get Kirk off my back about it" Luke explained letting out a sigh of relief and leaning over to kiss Lorelai. When they pulled back Lorelai laughed.

"What?" Luke questioned confused.

"You just used 'Kirk' and 'Fool Proof' in the same sentence" she pointed out "from past experience I would call that statement an oxymoron" She finished then continued to laugh Luke having no choice but to join in when he saw her giggling.

**Well that's it for this chapter folks. My exams are finally over as is school for the year. The summer holidays have rolled in and if reviews roll in so will more chapters. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter I know that was a while ago but as I said summer is here in New Zealand and so is spare time. Hope you are still enjoying the story line if you have any suggestions that you would like to see or if you liked or disliked it throw us a line. Ka Kite Ano. Goodbye till next time. Katie.**


	14. Scheming

"Come on Dad, you have to come, someone's got to keep Mom and Rory under control" Katie pouted trying to convince Luke.

"Marty can do it" Luke replied simply as he continued cooking dinner.

"But Marty could never control Mom and I'm pretty sure you have more pull with Rory too, you got the dad thing going for you." Katie explained trying to convince him he was needed.

"What are we talking about" Lorelai asked entering the kitchen, giving Luke a kiss and sitting down at the table across from Katie.

"Trying to get dad to come to parent's day tomorrow, I've tried Mom, I think it's time for you to do your stuff." Katie said knowing that her mom proberly had fresh ideas to bring to the convincing.

"Hey" Luke said "Stop talking about me, you both want dinner don't you, because all those being sneaky will be restricted to greens."

"Oh sorry Luke" Lorelai said winking at Katie "What's our favourite chef cooking for dinner."

"Steak, new potatoes and Lorelai friendly salad" Luke replied smiling to himself.

"So Katie, who are we seeing first tomorrow?" Lorelai asked trying to sound as naïve as possible.

"First class is English with Mr Medina" Katie replied frowning sure she'd told her Mom several times.

"Hey you know what" Luke said suddenly very interested in the conversation. "I've been thinking and it would be silly for me not to come tomorrow. I mean I can easily get the time off work and Katie your right someone has to control your wayward mother."

"So you're really coming?" Katie checked "Just like that?"

"Yip" Luke said placing dinner in front of his family.

"And that's how you do it" Lorelai whispered to Katie as Luke turned back to get his own food.

"Mom" Katie asked as she muted the ads presently gracing the television "How did you get dad to agree earlier"

"Easy Baby Girl, easy. Although your dad is not a very materialistic man, he is prouder than some think of what a beautiful family he has scored. Though he doesn't seem one to show that off, when an ex comes into the picture the male pride complex does funny things. Let's let him be selfish for one day Baby, let him show us off to Max. After all we are getting his company in return, he did work hard to get the grand prize and your dad is really good at being so natural that's it hard to tell if he is trying to gloat or not." Lorelai said smiling that Luke was so happy to have them.

"So dad's going to show off to Mr Medina" Katie asked.

"No, he's just going to be there to send a statement, to show Max that he's always around"

"Ok thanks Mom, it wouldn't be the same without you both there. I mean I'm sure daddy would never agree to make out with you in a classroom he can spare me some embarrassment" Katie said giggling.

"Hey who told you that, Rory? That little devil I will skin her alive we swore that incident to secrecy years ago. And Katie how will you ever have the character of your sister if you mom doesn't embarrass you on a regular basis, be careful what you say because my pull with your father involves some things yours never could. I have a lot of sway and remember he is displaying his caveman like qualities tomorrow." Lorelai said giggling back causing Katie to wince.

"Ok first of all eww and second of all please mom for my sake behave yourself" Katie replied sternly.

"Katie I have tried that several times, I'm hoping you have better luck than my futile attempts" Luke said entering the room from dishes duty. "What has the lady of the house done this time anyway?"

"She is threatening a repeat offence of the classroom kissing of Rory's time, of course the partners changed but the principal is pretty much the same" Katie explained bursting into a fit of giggles

"Hey that's a pun; get it? The principal is still the same. Mr Charleston is still the principal." Katie clarified continuing to laugh, Lorelai joining in unable to control her hysteria over the unfunny joke as Luke sat in between the two and sighed.

"And we thought our daughter was bright" Lorelai said in between laughs.

"So what we watching tonight girls" he asked looking at a muted Alias rerun, hoping to get them both to calm down.

"Well" Katie said grabbing the remote "now that I have you here to form a majority and as a remote guard, we could watch that baseball game on 4. It's only about 10 minutes in."

"Great idea" Luke said as he restrained his wife who was furiously grabbing for the remote and cursing her daughter's strange sport liking.

"Shush you" He said kissing her to calm her down "and don't you think I didn't hear your little conversation before about getting me to come tomorrow, if I wasn't so damn proud of you I would pull out after hearing you had actually talked me into it that way."

"Oh shush you" Lorelai said kissing him in return, taking his hand and settling into the couch for a long night of men in tight pants and questions sure to provoke rants and induce outbursts.

**There's the next chapter sooner than last time as promised. Hope you enjoyed it. I am still up for any suggestions or ideas and really interested in feedback. Last chapter I got 2 reviews thank you for your feedback and while I do not want to be one of those writers who demands reviews for an update as one reader is still entertaining some one, if you are reading it would be nice to know you are even if it is merely a I read this chapter I will read the next one too. I have made a resolution for myself to leave a review for every story or chapter I read at the moment in hope for some good review Karma I know that is weird but I am a little crazy some time. Anyway hope you enjoyed feedback would be appreciated especially if you have ideas for the parent's day or the wedding.**

**Thanks Katie.**


	15. Danes Vs Medina

"They'll be here" Rory assured her son "my timeliness is not something inherited from my mother. She is always running late. She does have Luke to ready her but they do have a 30 minute drive and Luke can't work mircles. School doesn't start for another half an hour Will, I promise if they don't arrive in the next 10 minutes we'll go in without them."

"OK thanks Mom, it will be much more fun with them I guess, I just don't want to be late" Will explained.

"You won't be honey I promise, and your grandmother will certainly make today lots of fun. Katie is lucky she has Dad here to control Mum at my teacher's day she was flying solo, boy did that turn out interesting." Rory said laughing at the memories.

"I am glade dad's here too, you learnt your fair share of tricks form Grandma, and I hate to see what the two of you can accomplish together."

"Great" Marty said sarcastically "glade I know my purpose, it's not to meet my sons teachers, but to keep my wayward wife form getting into mischief with her mother."

"You know you love it" Rory said giving him a quick kiss and smiling as she saw Luke driving in to the parking space next to them.

"See I told you they'd be here" Rory bragged getting out the car to greet her mom.

"Hey" Lorelai said excitedly as she exited the car

"Hey" Rory replied looking at the stone building before them "It's not that big is it?"

"Not big at all kid, this is a mountain we've already climbed guess it's a lot easier the second time"

"Yeah"

"Come on girls" Luke called as him, Marty and the kids walked towards the entrance.

"Coming" they called back catching up with their families and entering the school.

"Mom" Rory called as they walked past the staircase on there way to Katie and Will's lockers.

"Wow" Lorelai said thinking the same thing as Rory was.

"What?" Will asked looking from his mother to his grandmother.

"Well this is where we almost carved our names after my graduation" Rory explained.

"Imagine if we had we could shown them now that would have been so cool"

"Yeah thrilling, not to mention the fact you would have been defiling beautiful woodwork" Luke said less than enthusiastically.

"Hey Hon what's up with you, you're acting like we actually did it we didn't you know" Lorelai said taking his hand as they continued towards the lockers.

"I know, I guess this place just freaks me out" Luke explained putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him.

"It only gets better Hon, by the time we get to the other grandkids this building will seem like an old friend."

The four adults waited as Katie and Will got there books out their lockers and continued walking the halls for a further five minutes. Lorelai and Rory told stories of their Chilton experiences and Luke was even able to add a bit about the graduation. When the bell rang the adults followed Katie and Will to their English class.

"Wait" Lorelai said stopping at the door with a sudden epiphany "this is going to be weird isn't it?" Lorelai asked worried, she hadn't really thought about the situation in detail, to be truthful she had actually tried to ignore it. She had convinced herself that everything would be fine and it wasn't until right outside the door that she was beginning to think any different.

"Come on Mom, it will be fine no weirdness I promise" Katie encouraged trying to get her parents inside the class, she didn't want to draw unwanted attention.

"Katie baby, I know you just want to get through parents day but I don't think you fully understand the situation. I was engaged to your teacher, I was engaged to be married. We had a big party with present and dancing and little ballerinas and your dad carved me a wedding Chuppah. It was all on, everyone thought it was going to happen, including me, especially him. Then I freaked out and I ran, I ran away and cancelled our wedding over the phone. I saw him once after that at some Chilton thing and we kissed kind of a closure thing. I wasn't meant to see him after that, the kiss was meant to be the end. But now I turn up to school with my husband and our child and he will realise that I never loved him which I didn't and he will proberly think that I had feelings for Luke when I was engaged to him, which I did. Had we never met again then none of this would be a problem, he could go on thinking that we were something special but now he's going to realise we weren't. This is going to be weird, weird, weird, weird, weird." Lorelai ranted almost hysterically. Katie was personally pleased that everyone else seemed to be in the classroom out of hearing distance. It was very like them to be late.

"Mom, you need to calm down" Rory said taking the hand that wasn't occupied by Luke's and squeezing it for support and a hope that her mother would snap out of it. "You are sounding a little vain at present like you think Max still has a thing for you. This might be a little weird, but you need to get over that for Katie's sake and get in their to face another blast form our past" Rory said letting go of her hand and moving towards the door with Marty.

"Just for the record I think this is still going to be incredibly weird" Lorelai stated.

"You know what would be weird" Said a voice form behind them "If the person you were dreading an encounter with were to hear you talking about it in the corridor." Max finished with a smile.

"What you think we were talking about you?" Lorelai asked

"That's a bit vain isn't it? We were actually talking about the fact that once again we have to try and explain our family situation to a bunch of strangers who will think that I'm Rory's sister and Will's aunt."

"Oh sorry of course" Max said a little embarrassed "Well we better get inside otherwise they might not let us sit a test" he said trying to joke with the group who smiled politely at the joke. "By the way Lorelai" he started trying for one last jab "weird is a very boring word someone should buy you a thesaurus so you can use words like peculiar. Lorelai Gilmore and boring are not things that usually go together."

"It's Danes" Luke said simply as Max walked into the classroom trying to keep some of his pride intact. Luckily Katie and Will had entered earlier sick of the unsure-ness and wanting to talk to their peers. They had not seen the first rally of the Danes versus Medina, which had left the Dane's 2 Medina 0.

Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand a little tighter and walked into the classroom ready for the weirdness to begin. She was pleased she had talked herself out of earlier embarrassment and knew that nothing else could be said by Max to at least the end of class. I mean he wouldn't jeopardise his teaching position over this would he. No, no he wouldn't do that. For all Lorelai knew he was happily dating or even gay, she was no longer hung up on him so why would he be hang up on her. Everything was going to be just fine, and if not she had her faithful husband by her side.

"Right" Max said addressing both the students and parents who were now settled in the classroom. "I thought today since its parent day we would take a little heat off you students and put the parents in your position. What we'll do is go through each of you students and you will choose one of your parents to tell the class about one of the topics on the board. You will get to choose the topic and show us how much you know about your parents."

Throughout the class whispers where heard as both parents and students discussed the various categories.

"Right just before we begin I would like to add that categories may only be used once so some of you may end up with something you know nothing about. Good luck and I hope you are cleverly creative." Max finished explaining.

"She better choose you" Luke whispered to Lorelai who just laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Right" Max began again ready to start the game "First up is Daniel Merrifield"

"I pick my mom and turkey basting" said a very young looking freckled boy. His mother reeled off a very practised sounding sentence about the amount of layers and space to leave for each to dry, that by the looks of her she had instructed her maid many times."

"Thank you Mrs Merrifield, that fine performance earns you a B+."

Max continued to move through the students at random each parent sounding proficient in there knowledge of various subjects. Lorelai would randomly whisper to Luke what she would have said and he would smile or roll his eyes at his wife accordingly.

"You know" Lorelai whispered looking around the parents not interested at all in the present topic of yachts "I just realised that all these people are younger than me. This is my second round at the whole Chilton thing before I was younger now I'm older than everyone else. Isn't it funny how things work out?

"Mmmm" Luke agreed as both of their attention was draw to the front of the class as Max called Williams name.

"My mother will tell you about coffee" Will said confidently causing a small gasp from Lorelai as she had been picking out the topic for herself.

"The elixir of life" Rory explained simple causing the class to laugh and Lorelai to smile and pat her on the back.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Lorelai whispered.

"Katie Danes" Max announced next he had stopped grading a few turns ago as some of the grades were being disputed and he had planned this as a fun activity. It is amazing how the upper class get competitive.

"My dad will talk about fishing" Katie announced surprising both Luke and Lorelai.

"Ok very well" Max said hoping to catch the monosyllabic mountain man off guard. He knew this would do nothing in terms of gain for him in anyway but he felt that if Luke found nothing to say it would help him feel better about his fantastic communication skills.

"Fishing is all about patience" Luke started sounding disappointingly clear and confident. "It's all very well to hook the fish but if you try reel it in too quickly you are likely to loose it. The fish will just end up some other man dinner. Patience, that's the key." Luke finished happy with his loaded answer.

"I can't believe you did that" Lorelai said angrily as they got into the car to drive home.

"I'm sorry, ok, it was stupid I was jealous and it sounded like a good idea in my reverted back to caveman mind."

"But why Luke, why the hell would you want my ex-fiancé at our wedding? How would you feel if it was Nicole that I had invited?"

"Need I remind you that one he said no, two he was going to be Rory's step father a one stage an this is her wedding too and three Rachel is coming to our wedding in fact she is also taking photographs."

"OK one you are lucky he said no and politely explained his other plans, two you are Rory's stepfather and why the hell would you want to remember that he was ever in the running and three Rachel is happily married with 2 children I'd hardly count her as a jealous ex. Max but is still alone he took great pleasure in trying to make you look bad and in trying to call me Gilmore. All this evidence clearly points to the fact he is still mad at me ditching him."

"Lorelai ok I know it was silly. I was stupid, I'm sorry and I love you" Luke said taking her hand which she let him do but made no move to return the action.

"I know honey and I love you too which was part of the reason for leaving Max although I didn't know it at the time and it is a another reason he should not be at our wedding."

"Would you just kiss and make up already" Katie yelled impatiently form the back seat "I want to go home.

"I think I can do that" Luke said leaning in a kissing Lorelai softly.

"Mmm" Lorelai said softly as they pulled apart. "By the way honey I did think the fishing pun was clever, over the top, but clever."

"Well, from you Mrs Danes that is a high compliment"

"Yeah well don't let your head get too big, I take some of the credit for your wit"

"Fair enough, after all you are my inspiration."

"Mum, Dad, save it for the honeymoon and get me home now" Katie yelled from the back seat rousing her parents so that her father started the car for the trip home.

**That's it for this chapter and I am very sorry that it was such a long time coming. I did plan on updating more during my summer holidays but they seemed to have been busier than school. Thank you very much for the reviewers of the last chapter and please review this one and I will get the next up much faster. Hope you like it.**


End file.
